


The Hunting of the Stag

by AugustPendragon



Series: Devils & Doves [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Age Difference, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dildos, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exorcisms, F/M, Feral Behavior, First Time, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Pegging, Seduction, Sexual Inexperience, Shame, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolves, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: Summoning a succubus as your Academic Demon had many perks. The downside, however, was that summer break was long and lonely and she would be starving by the end of it.Unless she was plumped up properly beforehand. And why do that yourself when you could share the fun?
Series: Devils & Doves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finished; will be uploaded in 3 parts

The celebration was the same as it had been for centuries, no matter how some among the housemasters had labored through the long years to change it.  
There were many schools of magic in Acadia, and all were nominally welcome, but the event was and always had been for the three. The Elder Sons, they were called; Hornmead. Templewhite. Staghead. The first. The best. To some, the only.  
The air was so thick with glamour that any living thing with a flicker of magic could sense it from a hundred miles. Many students had first awoken to their talents when the strains of that sweet song had stirred their hearts. The air flocked with living paper dragons breathing fireworks, the streets swam with the shadows of golden fish, trees two hundred feet tall rose solemn and coiled around the streets channeling to Threeheart. The flaws in their realities could be seen with careful observation, but for a single night they were more than enough, and splendid.  
The students arriving were, arguably, even more so.  
Oh, there were members of the low schools, but the whispers rose for members of the Three. The Stags were most prevalent, dressed in bold solid strokes of color that lacked any decoration save a simple broach of crossed antlers latched at their throats. The Horns were more exclusive and more refined, their clothes dark save for the brilliant detailing, hints of gemstones and fine silks etched along the edging. That wasn’t their greatest giveaway. Rather it was the presence at the side of each one of something... other. For some it was what might have passed for another person, save for the horns. For others it was hulking behemoths of muscle and teeth. For others still it was strange animals perched atop their shoulders, unsettling in some undefined way, eyes bright amidst their darkness.  
And then there were the Whites, or the worriers, as the others joked. Simply dressed in white robes, scarce indeed, and more interested in trying to warn others off the Horns than in enjoying themselves.  
The relationship of the founders’ successors had failed to match their own, unfortunately. But for most it mattered little; they were here for more important reasons than worrying with the Whites.  
The members of the low schools came mostly to curry favor with and gawk at the members of the high schools. The Stags and Horns came to mingle and learn from each other. The Whites, of course, came to worry.  
And one had come to feed.  


There was no such thing as a quiet corner inside of Threeheart in such days, but the enclave half circled by a wall of lavender roses served well enough. Two sat at the table within its arms, although many others had joined and left them as the evening passed.  
A young man whose dress marked him as a Horn. The white edging matched his hair, but the finery could not match his face.  
By his side was a younger woman—perhaps girl was the better term. Her dress like her locks was a deceptively intricate array of earthen tones touched with gold, her wrists covered in bangles. Her horns wore smaller versions of the same.  
Seth Kazen. His family was not known for wealth or heritage, but for pride. No other in a century had boasted of all its children joining Hornmead. No other had been whispered of for the fact that all its children had summoned demons of a certain sort.  
The girl had many names, but the foremost was Selene. And she was not as well fed as Seth would have liked. His skill lay in an art for combining the magic of multiples, a rare talent indeed among normally secretive sorcerers, but raw strength had been a gift reserved for others in his family. He was enough for her during the season—more than enough—but the year was ending. He would be home and she would be kept at Hornmead until his return in autumn and the end of his training. She needed a more satisfying meal to tide her over, and his capricious uncle had not helped this time.  
No matter. There was a buffet before them.  
“See anything you like?”  
She was perched on his side, clinging with both arms to one of his while her tail swung lazily from side to side. Her eyes had been scanning the multitude of mages that had also settled in that room. Truly a buffet. But gorging herself on the energy of many wasn't what she wanted. Perhaps that was why she and Seth had been destined to match one another. She looked away from the crowd and back towards him, smiling as she sidled closer.  
"I'm looking at it right now,” She purred, leaning closer and pressing her lips to his just as a shy smile blossomed upon his own. Ah, really, there was no mana sweeter than Seth's, not even his uncle's, potent as it was.  
His fingers slipped up into her hair and drew her closer. They lost themselves for a moment before an outburst of laughter from the elsewhere shook them awake. He leaned back, plucking a rose from the illusory hedges, and tucked it behind her ear.  
“I’m yours.”  
She hummed her contentment and rested her head against his chest.  
Both felt it at once, their eyes turning together. The drift of magic that had caught their attention wasn’t like his uncle’s, no brooding storm that hung low about him and changed the atmosphere. It was like a freshwater spring, like a patch of moonlight in a woodland clearing. Clear, sweet, generous.  
It was a Stag, probably in his first year given that they’d never seen him before. His eyes matched the color of the roses behind him and even his dark hair held ripples of violet when the light caught it. He was fidgeting with his glass and looking around without clear purpose.  
Their eyes fixed on him for a moment.The young man tensed, feeling a tremor go down his spine for a moment as he looked up and around himself. The glint of their gaze was lost amongst the glare of lights and shinning flowers. Their eyes crossed one another and he didn't notice. Selene looked up at Seth, smiling sweetly.  
"A little treat for the both of us, yes?" He smiled at her again, but this time with a glint of something else. His soft fingers rubbed at the pale skin of her jaw.  
"Anything for you, Selene."

He'd felt both cold and warm at the same time, like someone had dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. He'd looked around, trying to find the source of it, and remembered his cousin's words. He had warned him not to come, that nothing good would come out of it. And yet, what was the harm, really? To watch how many others mingled and celebrated, how they practiced their magic. Damn, to just live a little! But wherever he went, he felt so…out of place. He kept wandering but couldn't find a place to fit. All he could do was watch as the others spoke and laughed and practiced party tricks while he watched from afar. He sighed, sloshing the drink in his glass. Oh well, at least he'd caught sight of how the other half lived. He'd always been fascinated by mages who harnessed the powers of demons. How did that work? Were they truly evil creatures, or were they just another misunderstood mythical creature? Coming here hadn't quite answered his questions…but perhaps some other time. He turned and slammed into something, his drink splashing up on his own shirt and staining it red. A soft gasp, a worried, sweet voice speaking to him.  
"Oh no! I'm so, so sorry! Let me help you!" A lazy handkerchief trying to rub away the stain at his chest, only succeeding in spreading it further. Another sound of distress.  
It was a girl, pale and slim and beautiful, with eyes and hair the color of honey. And horns.  
He gaped. A gesture others might have found rude she found quite endearing; his lips looked lovely parted.  
His own thoughts were reeling. A demon! The very elusive thing he’d been mulling over all night, right before him, speaking to him. Patting him dry! She was nothing like what he’d thought—actually—  
There was no way she was really a demon, was there? She didn’t—her appearance must be a glamor. There were demons that appeared human, he’d seen enough waltzing around that night, but her in particular, no—  
He realized he hadn’t yet spoken. His face bloomed a delightful red and he started to stammer.  
“D-D-Don’t worry about it! It was m-my fault—“  
He took a clumsy step back from her efforts, flinching shyly as she looked at him.  
“I-I’ll get it out later. Really, don’t worry! It’s f-fine—uh—my name is Thomas—“  
Idiot, idiot! She could practically hear him screaming at himself, the boy drooping more with every attempted word.  
She laughed, her voice soft like singing bells, and strangely instead of feeling ashamed it made his heart lighter.  
"Nice to meet you, young master Thomas. My name is Selene," she chimed, curtsying lightly before her eyes rose to his once more, that soft smile changing to a worried expression once more. She moved forward again, taking his hand in both of hers.  
"But oh, no, really, it was all my fault! I should have looked better, I can't possibly let you wander around like this on The Willow's Eve! ...Oh, I know, let's find my master! Our quarters are nearby, he could lend you a new shirt, yes?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
“U-Uh.”  
He was as helpless as a fresh born kitten. He swallowed and averted his eyes, some mental clarity returning.  
“N-No I—really, don’t worry about it, a little m-magic will get it out—“  
“My master can help in that regard as well, if it pleases you better. Shall we seek him?”  
“U-Um—“  
“Frightening little stags again, Selene?”  
Thomas pulled his attention up and away from what he now knew was a real demon and—spluttered all the worse.  
“You’re S-Seth Kazen!”  
“Have you had the pleasure of meeting my family? My condolences.”  
“N-No but—everyone knows the Kazens! You all got into Hornmead and all your demons are se—“  
Thomas clamped his mouth shut, shaking. Seth smiled.  
“Cubi, yes. The demon chooses the master, so I can’t say we had much say in it. Perhaps my sister will break the trend this coming season.”  
Seth looked away from Thomas then, beaming down at Selene as she coiled around his arm.  
“I see you’ve met my demon. Hm... are you my demon, Selene? Or am I your human?”  
The girl giggled. Seth looked back to Thomas, grinning.  
“You’re welcome to join us at our table, if you like. I can see about getting that stain off you.”  
“O-Oh I—I—i-it’s really no trouble—“  
Selene fluttered her eyelashes at Seth for a moment longer before shifting her attention back to Thomas, all the while still clinging to his arm. The perfect pair of lovebirds, if he'd ever seen any.  
"Oh please, Thomas, it would make me feel better about ruining your clothes. Besides, Seth could use the company, he doesn't bite, I promise~" she teased, offering a hand to the mage while remaining by her master's side.  
Thomas stared at them helplessly. He’d spent all evening an outcast, wondering if demons were much the same, and here he was being invited to socialize and perhaps answer his questions all in one. Yet he hesitated.  
His cousin, who had always been more than that, was a White. He had not come. He had begged him not to come. Horns and their demons moved in darkness, no matter how brazenly they waltzed in the light, and they took others there with them.  
“Please?”  
Selene’s voice was finer than the music surrounding them. His reservations waned.  
“A-Alright.”  
He took her hand. She smiled and turned, and then she and her master led him back into the garden of roses. Thomas didn’t notice the black thorns beginning to knit the way shut behind them.  
Seth drew a chair for Thomas and then the two sat across from him, leaning forward against the table.  
“You seem to know a bit about me, but I’m afraid I don’t know a bit about you. You’re Thomas...?”  
“H-Hunter. Thomas Hunter.”  
“Is this your first year at Staghead?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you enjoying it?”  
“Yes—“  
Thomas jumped so violently in his seat that it nearly toppled over. Seth had reached forward quite casually and placed a hand to his chest, rolling his palm slowly down against the skin.  
“Sorry, did I startle you? It might take a while to pull the stain out, so please, continue.”  
“U-Uh—u-uhh—“  
Thomas tensed against his chair, stammering. Behind him, Selene's sweet laughter. She was perched against his chair—when had she gotten there, anyways?  
"And I'm the one scaring the stags? Sorry, Thomas, I hog his time so much I think Seth's forgotten how to be with other mages.” He tilted his head back to look at her as she leaned forward, smiling sweetly down at him, her long hazel hair forming a curtain around them. He saw nothing but two drops of sweet honey upon porcelain skin, tinged the softest of pinks.  
"We've been shooting questions at you but… perhaps there's a question you have for us? I did catch you staring at my horns," She teased, winking at him and tilting her head.  
“I... I-I...”  
With one final tracing of his fingers Seth withdrew his hand, a gesture flicking away a globule of wine into the bushes. Not being touched seemed to remind Thomas how to breathe, if strained.  
“I... my cousin is a White... I’ve heard many stories about demons but I... I don’t believe them. So m-maybe... maybe you could just tell me... more about you?”  
Selene giggled and he felt his face going red.  
"Oh Thomas, how adorable~" Her arms wrapped around him and she leaned forward, but while he tensed at being touched, he didn't shy away. She felt so warm and inviting, her fingers soft where they traced his skin. And she also...smelled so good. He could barely think at all anymore, about anything other than the soothing sound of her voice feeling like another caress straight to his core.  
"We demons are not so different from humans. We can be mean, we can be evil, we can be cold... but we can also care and love and want and need... I can feel just the way you feel..." A hand traced slowly upwards, running up his chest, tracing his neck, tilting his chin upwards, closer to her. And then all of a sudden she let go, and he collapsed back upon his chair, breathing harshly, still feeling her warmth and craving it even as it left him. She was sitting next to Seth again, and he felt a pang in his chest as the other mage wrapped an arm around her and drew her close.  
"All your stories really are lies. I love humans, so very much. I need them, really... and when winter break comes and they take Seth and everyone else away from me..." At this her smile vanished and she looked away from him and into Seth's eyes mournfully, her slender fingers wrapping around the fabric of his shirt as if she could keep him there with her by sheer will.  
Thomas was too stupefied to understand. Seth couldn’t smell, but SHE could, and he could guess. The younger mage visibly struggled to think of something coherent, failed, lapsed back into his cousin’s warnings.  
Don’t go.  
Whatever else this cloying feeling was, it was dangerous. He staggered to his feet, turning towards an exit that no longer existed. He trembled at the sight of enclosing thorns.  
“Having a bit of a reaction? Selene tends to have that effect. She can help you.”  
“N-No—no no—“  
“You needn’t be afraid, little stag. She won’t hurt you. Quite to the contrary.”  
“I c-can’t—please let me go—“  
“She’ll die.”  
At this Thomas stopped shaking, looking uncertainly back over his shoulder.  
“W-What?”  
In Seth's hold, the demon shivered, and for a moment he forgot she was a demon. If not for the glint of horns upon her head he might not have rememebered at all.  
She looked at him with big, sad eyes, bright with unshed tears, and then she looked away, back down towards the floor as she kept clinging to her mage.  
"…Winter break is c-coming….a-and Seth is being sent away and I will stay here, with every o-other demon, and I… Seth can't f-feed me enough to last all of it,” She croaked, moving forward to bury her face against the mans chest.  
Seth burrowed his head down against her neck. And Thomas—poor, sweet, innocent thing—hesitated.  
“I... I’m n-not even a Hornmead student! How would I be able to help you?”  
“She needs to eat now. Before winter.”  
Seth spoke without raising himself. His hold on Selene tightened.  
“She needs magic to drink.”  
“So a... a spell? Is there some sort of potion I can make for her? Or...”  
The Horn lifted his face just enough to stare at him. Thomas blinked and then went blood red.  
“N-No no no no no! I c-c-couldn’t—I’m sure someone else can help you, but I c-c-can’t—“  
The girl shivered once more in her mage's hold before she raised her head to look at him. Her beautiful doe eyes were bright with tears as she looked into his, and at that moment he had to fight with himself not to go to her and wipe them away.  
"We're not like other demons. Every demon requires a mana transaction from their mage to remain here after the pact is sealed, but we don't just need it to remain here, we need it to survive… much more than I could ever get just by staying by each other's side.” She looked away from him then and towards Seth, reaching out and srtoking his cheek. He could swear he felt it in his own, that her sad little smile had been meant for him instead.  
"And Seth's mana isn't enough, either. It would kill him to give me as much as I need…."  
“E-Even so I—t-there are many more capable mages than m-me! I’m sure s-s-someone else could—“  
“Your magic is special. Rich. Filled with life. Of everyone in this hall it’s the only one I can be sure of.”  
“I... I... it c-can’t be, there must be...”  
Seth’s face soured. Thomas started as the roses behind him parted, music and laughter erupting into their sanctuary.  
“...We’ll find someone else. Somewhere. Come, Selene.”  
Seth rose, supporting Selene on his shoulder. The girl who had looked so vibrant at first sight looked pale, wasted. A flower quickly closing. The Horn headed for the opening and Thomas tried stupidly to stop him.  
“I-I’m sure I can find someone to help—“  
“Move aside.”  
Thomas only stared, helpless. A flick of Seth’s wrist tossed him aside, the mage crumpling down against the enchanted grass.  
Selene looked at him as they passed. Her face stayed with him the next day and the day after that.  
He COULDN’T, though! He’d never been with... he didn’t even know her... a demon...  
Thomas evaded his cousin’s questions about where he’d been the night of the celebration. He buried himself in texts. Whites warned that giving yourself to a demon gave them power over you forever. Horns snorted that it was no more power than any beautiful body might possess. SURELY there must be another? His magic was not so special. He was far from top of his class. Yet there was something about him that was different. Was that what they meant?  
None of the tomes said cubi had such specific tastes, though! And all the Kazen families had cubi; why couldn’t this one survive winter if the others had? True, Seth had claimed his magic was lesser, but...  
But...

With two weeks left to break, their gamble bore fruit.  
Seth exited his dorm one brisk morning and found—the little stag, trembling in the hallway. Thomas whispered something intelligible.  
“What?”  
“I’ll help you.”  
A fearful squeak.  
Selene stepped from behind the mage and Thomas's eyes widened, heart beating faster against his chest. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes and he winced, stepping back. She was beautiful and small and frail-looking. And yet the thought of her being displeased at him made him uneasy.  
"You've come to mock us, haven't you? Another proud little stag, too good for demons. Well, this demon has her pride still. Let's go Seth" She hissed, taking her mage by the hand and pulling him forward and past Thomas.  
"N-no wait! I only want to help!" He cried out, voice weavering and, without thinking, he reached out for her hand.  
He froze, and for a moment they seemed to too. She turned around, eyes narrowed and suspicious. He trembled where he stood.  
"Prove it."  
Thomas made a sound like a deflating balloon. Seth rolled his eyes and turned away, Selene starting to follow.  
“I had a dream about you.”  
They paused. The hallway was quiet, other souls either locked in study for coming finals or celebrating their completion elsewhere. All for the best, as otherwise the shivery boy before them might not have come.  
“What sort of dream?”  
Thomas chewed his lip.  
“You and... both of you.”  
“Doing what?”  
The smaller mage had affixed his eyes to the floor. The Horn and his demon turned towards him, expectant.  
“You were... you... I... I woke up and my clothes were...”  
He’d pulled more into himself as he spoke. His arm found its way to his mouth, gnawing at his sleeve like a discomfited puppy.  
For a moment there was only silence, and in a way it made Thomas more anxious than any words they might have spoken. Selene let go of Seth and stepped forward, towards him. He gasped as she stood before him. Close, so very close. Her hand reached forward and this time the feeling of her soft fingers caressing her skin was not an eager illusion. She leaned forward until all he could see was her, all he could smell was her. Sweet and wonderful and inviting. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest and into her hands.  
"Then come." And then she'd moved away, back inside their dorm, Seth quietly following.  
A few more heartbeats. The smell of her. The taste...  
No, that had only been a dream. Only a dream. But once he stepped through that door...  
Thomas startled himself with the movement of his own legs, but before he could stop he was in and the door had sealed, definitively, behind him.  
The room was elegant without extravagance; the decor was in black and white, as crisp and impressive as Seth himself, not given to overindulgence. A bed, comfortable and wide, a dresser, a desk with neatly sorted papers, a bookshelf, a standing mirror... that was all. Except for the occupants; both of them looking at him, expectant.  
He winced under their eyes, looking at anything else. His shuffling subconsciously steered him as far from them as was able.  
“V-Very nice room. Very, uh... nice.”  
More silence, eyes staring, piercing into him. Thomas gulped and looked down and shuddered. But then there was the sound of steps, of heels clicking against the floor as Selene moved forward. He looked up at that, eyes wide, relief washing over him because she was smiling at him. Again she was before him, reaching out, stroking strands of hair off his face and tucking them behind his ear. She was so close, closer than before. Her body was pressed lightly against his own, her lips ever so close to his.  
"Thank you for doing this for us, Thomas. Really.” She leaned forward and—kissed him gently on the cheek, her hand stroking down his face, neck, and coming to rest against his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart as she pulled back.  
"But there is something else I need to ask from you… your dream."  
"H-huh?"  
"Dreams are very important for me and my people, Thomas. We don't take coming to others in their sleep lightly… see? This is why you are special, this is why it has to be you… so please, Thomas. Tell me about your dream, tell me every little thing you saw in it."  
“Oh. O-Oh.”  
The things he’d SEEN! Stuttering out the vaguest outline in the hallway had taken all of his courage and more. And now she wanted—elaboration—  
It’s just like divinations, he told himself, but it was a lie. No dream of his had ever been like this.  
She felt his heart thrum all the faster. He looked away.  
“I was in bed. You and Seth were there, next to me. You were... you weren’t wearing any clothes. You kissed him... then me... then you...”  
Oh, no.  
“You t-touched him. Everywhere. And everywhere you touched him, you touched me.”  
That was hardly detailed. Nonetheless it was all he could do. He stared at her, hapless.  
She tilted her head to the side, still smiling at him.  
"Then let's make your dreams come true, shall we?" There was no waiting to see if he agreed. Hands swooped down to take his hands on hers and tug him forward, turning with one fluid motion and pushing until he'd bumped against the bed—No, not quite, something else. Seth's hands settled firmly but gently on his shoulders, gripping, squeezing. Thomas let out an alarmed cry and looked back. The other mage grinned but motioned ahead of them with his head.  
"You'll miss the show if you keep looking the wrong way." And like a fool he looked and, oh—  
There was Selene, before him. Her coat had been shrugged off, her shirt parted, slipping down her shoulders to joining her coat at her feet, revealing a lacy brassiere of pure white adorning her figure. Her hand dropped, a flick of a button had her skirt dropping too, showing off matching panties with stockings and garter, her tail swishing eagerly behind her. The surest sign she was a devil. And yet the sight of her made him think of angels painted upon churches' roofs. She moved forward, her heels clicking against the floor as she moved in on him and he shrunk back against the other mage. And then finally, inevitably, she was there, warm and soft and pressed against him, her lips parting as she leaned forward and kissed Seth behind him even as her fingers curled into his clothes and clung to him, the two sharing an intimate moment mere inches from him. And he couldn't move, not because he was trapped between them but because—Oh, oh, oh! She had pulled away from Seth and now looked at him and his mind told him there was only one logical conclusion to her words and her deeds and having done everything he'd described so now she would— All thoughts ceased as her lips pressed to his own, warm and inviting but above all hungry. Hungry for him, seeking him out, tasting him, sampling him, devouring him. And her hunger was contagious, his own body beginning to move, hands clinging to her petite form, drawing her closer, his own lips moving to answer her demands. And everything was warm and great and perfect and there was not a single worry in his mind. Selene pulled back, the two gasping for breath. She looked into his eyes, giddier than a child loose upon a candy store.  
"And then what, Thomas? What happens next?"  
Thomas’ breath came broken but not with doubt and fear, not anymore. He was as shameless as Adam and Eve naked in the garden, and as curious.  
“T-Touch me. Please.”  
His hands went everywhere and nowhere, not knowing their final destination, until they simply locked around her to keep her close. She could feel him swelling through his robes.  
“P-Please,” he groaned, fingers tightening against her skin, desperate.  
She smiled and moved forward, her tigh slipping between his legs and pushing forwards and upwards. He arched and moaned. Selene chuckled and leaned against him, her chest coming to rest against his own.  
"Do you like that, Thomas?  
"Y-yes"  
"Would you like some more."  
"Y-yes!" He cried out needily, fingers curling against her skin, holding her as if he was afraid she'll be taken away from him.  
"Then do me a favor, would you?"  
"A-Anything, anything for you S-Selene."  
"How cute," She purred, stroking her hand slowly down his chest.  
"First, give me a kiss." And more than happily he obliged, drinking in her sweetness once more more than willingly. When they parted he cried out in anguish and she kissed his cheek to reassure him. Her hand paused at his groin, unmoving, barely a weight upon it. A promise of things to come.  
"Now kiss Seth, love."  
Thomas blinked and was himself again. A stupefied fawn where there had been a stag in rut. Seth felt the change in posture without seeing the change of face, grimacing behind their captive, and Selene cursed inwardly. Her snares were strong, but it seemed they hadn’t fully set.  
“I-I’m not into—boys, I—I’m just here to—to—“  
He struggled, his mind reeling as it tried to remember coherence through the lull of her power.  
“—T-To help you! And this w-wasn’t in my dream!”  
In answer Selene pouted, tilting her head slightly to the side, her hand sliding up the front of his pants. That, despite his sudden awakening, had him shivering.  
"I know, Thomas, and I'm so thankful, but for you to help me the most, I need all three of us to work together…besides…"  
In one fluid motion she had dropped to the ground before him, on her knees, her face coming to rest gently between his legs even as she looked up at him, pleading.  
"Are you sure it wasn't in your dream? Think long and hard about it." And no, of course it hadn't been there! He distinctly remember kissing S-Selene and…a-and…but…Seth HAD been there also, and where had he been. So many things had happened, had he really…Oh…Oh gods…m-maybe he had… The more he looked into her eyes the more he remembered. His body squeezed between the two of them, warm all over, loved and cherished from every angle…  
She heard his breath catch and there was no mistaking the renewed misting of his eyes. He was hers again, docile and drugged, just like every other male she’d met before her own. But there was still something different about him, a sweetness. Was it the taste of innocence being ruined that was so delighting, or was it simply the cuteness of it in itself? She didn’t know and didn’t care, settling still and watching, smiling, as the boy gave over to her temptations.  
Thomas only half saw them as such. In the visions of their embrace he saw safety, acceptance. What Luke had always given him but what he had always felt was based on familial bond rather than any of his own worth. So this, to be chosen, among so many better souls...  
He turned his head toward Seth. Most of his reservations were gone, but not all. The Horn smiled and cupped his face, tracing a thumb along his cheek.  
“My speciality in magic is to combine the magic of many into one, Thomas. This will make our essence stronger. It will better help us save her. And that’s why we’re both here, isn’t it?”  
Seth leaned forward. Thomas neither reciprocated nor recoiled as lips closed softly over his own. But as their contact continued the tension left his shoulders, and his hands came to curl gently against the folds of Seth’s clothes.  
And what a beautiful sight it made. The once innocent little deer beginning to answer Seths caress, tasting as he was tasted. It was her favorite part, when she got them to enjoy something they had previously hated. No, that was only the beginning. Her favorite part was when they began craving it, asking for more. Their deepest wants once hidden soon surfacing. Because, in the end, as much as they would hate to admit.  
"Thank you Thomas, you're so kind…and so cute" She purred, her hand slowly stroking up and down the front of his pants, his body writhing with excitement. She heard him moan against Seth's lips.  
"Let me do something to repay you." Thomas arched and gasped as Selene's nimble fingers undid his pants and—  
Thomas let out a bark of startled ecstasy that would have been heard all down the hallway, if only the sounds from their room hadn’t been censored for years. He gave one convulsive twitch against Seth before pulling away from him, not in rejection, but rather in answer to a new stimulus. One that appeared beyond his ability to handle; he squeezed his eyes shut as soon as they fell upon her, trembling and soft, overcome.  
Seth clicked his tongue.  
“No, no, Thomas. You need to look. This is the reward for your grace.”  
Thomas warbled but forced himself to look. Ah! Her lovely face so close, and her hand upon—  
“Keep looking, Thomas,” Seth coaxed, one hand guiding the boy’s face while the other slid between his robes and down his soft stomach. And Thomas complied, helpless, dazzled.  
Her hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down its length, back and forth in a soft rhythm. But her eyes, her eyes were fixed on him, and in them he saw love. Love pure, wonderful and warm—for him! Love like he'd never had before! He almost melted onto the floor under her gaze, but Seth kept him hoisted up and in place. Selene tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.  
"You are so adorable, Thomas…are you enjoying this" He gurgled in answer, and managed to move his head up and down in answer. Her smile widened ever so slightly.  
"Then I have something you'll like even better" They were moving. It didnt' take much. Seth took three strides backwards and then they were falling back, against a soft couch, and he was sitting on the Stag's lap. Selene was there, still smiling, still giving HIM all of her attention. Her hand had never left his shaft, and he saw now with shame that it had begun dribbling, onto her fingers. She paused then to look down as if curious, long eyelashes fluttering.  
"Oh, Thomas." He felt both ashamed and excited at her words, crying out weakly and looking away despite Seth's coaxing.  
"I'm sorry, let me clean that." And then she was moving. There was the rustle of fabric, and something else was pressed against his cock. Something warm and stiff. He opened his eyes just in time to see it. Seth's cock, hard as his own and pressed to his, right before both of them vanished into Selene's awaiting mouth together.  
It was like he’d been stabbed, so sudden a change did it bring upon him. The flash of horror, of guilt at what he was doing, gone with the embrace of her lips. He keened. His fingers clutched into Seth’s shirt. His leg twitched and then didn’t stop, his heel beating rapidly just above the floor, limb outstretched.  
There was no shame, there was no doubt, there was no priestly cousin chiding him for his failings. There was only them. It was all there had ever been. The dream and nothing more.  
Selene’s eyes flicked briefly to Seth’s when Thomas’ closed, triumphant, but her devotion to her task never wavered. It was the simplest of routines, a mere SAMPLING of the heavens she could offer, and it was already overwhelming him. Seth tightened his hold as Thomas’ body convulsed.  
“Ah—AHH—“  
The boy had no word for what overcame him. He’d never felt it before, never heard of it. It was just—a rush, a euphoria—a temporary flight into the paradise Luke so often spoke of. Seth came himself at the feel of Thomas pulsing. And Selene took it all, with greedy delight, well rewarded for her efforts.  
Thomas was insentient for several moments. When he did twitch back into awareness he seemed to have remembered what shame was, shrinking into himself, hands trying to cover a still-sucked cock before giving up and coiling nervously into his pants.  
“I-I-Is that—t-that’s all you needed, r-right? I should g-g-go—“  
She was up before he could say another word, sitting on his lap, slim body draped over his own and worried eyes fixed on his while a hand gently stroked his cheek—not the same one that had…  
"Oh no Thomas, that's not nearly enough! I still need you…much more of you…so very close to my core…" Her voice was a sweet whisper in his ear, the shame beginning to fade. She felt so right, pressed against him like that.  
Thomas was ensnared most thoroughly in his dream. Every word, every touch a warm memory, and what discrepancies existed were only simple forgetfulness on his part. The page turned on this story; now they would... now they would—  
“Y-You mean,” Thomas managed, and Selene nodded, solemn eyes never leaving his own.  
The young mage flushed crimson again, and then suddenly Seth was at his other ear, lovingly entwining his mind.  
“I was shy at first, too, if you can believe me. When she first asked this of me I could hardly bear to think of it. But she was warm and sweet, and I wanted so much to help her, and it felt so good... this mercy is a blessing for both, Thomas.”  
“But... but the church says...”  
“Has the church not changed its stance before? Perhaps matters of love, too, bear reevaluating.”  
And Thomas couldn’t argue further. He knew better than most that the church could be wrong. Yet it was his own timidity rather than piety that held him back now, his eyes flicking back and forth between Selene and away, desperate for guidance.  
And guidance she gave. A hand cupped his cheek gently but firmly, showing him where to look. At her, upon her hypnotizing eyes. She smiled gently at him, reassuringly, and all worries vanished from his mind. In his heart he knew that Selene would never lead him astray.  
"It will be alright, Thomas, I'll guide you through it." And then her lips were on his and they were just as sweet as before, his eyes closing—a choked moan escaping him as he felt her soft fingers closing around both him and Seth once more, stroking and grinding them together. When her lips parted his he was barely able to breathe, head swimming again, yet still he managed to retain enough coherence to make sense of her words.  
"Undress me, Thomas, I want nothing to separate me from you." His hand held in his, moved to press against her chest, touching but lace and warm skin.  
She had taken his lips, and his groin, and now his hands. It should no longer have startled him. But where before she had moved upon him, the move was now his, and it sent a thrill of heat pulsing through his core. A pulse she felt low, a heartbeat in her hands, and she encouraged it with soft flicks of her thumb as his hand trembled on her coverings.  
He didn’t know what he was doing. It didn’t matter. She guided him as promised, interlaced fingers stretched back beyond her shoulder. His fingers graced the bindings and he worked with quick clumsiness until they came loose and the silk peeled away from the buds of her breasts.  
They were modest, especially by the standards of her kind, but he found them exquisite. He twitched uncertainly before reaching out, cupping, stroking. Repeating the movement when she shivered favorably.  
Her fingers worked their own swift beat, loosing the buttons of his shirt. He didn’t struggle when Seth gathered the folds of his robes and drew them away. More hands, Selene joining Seth, the rest of him bared. Hands roaming naked skin. Thomas shuddered and arched beneath their touches, crying soft appreciation at the caressing of thigh and shoulder and stomach. But his eyes soon turned to the last unopened gift, fingers hitching softly through Selene’s laces, drawing down.  
He didn’t look until he’d finished, unsure if he could keep his focus otherwise. An assumption that proved true. He stared in wondrous fascination at a sex so unlike his own, complex where he was simple, the many exquisite folds of a blooming rose.  
“Thomas,” Seth offered, gently, a hand on the younger male’s back encouraging him to kneel. Seth joined him to guide. His fingers spread her with practiced grace, showing Thomas the bud hidden within.  
“Here, Thomas. Kiss her here.”  
Thomas leaned forward, hesitated, but not in resistance.  
“You smell so g-good,” he whimpered, breathing deep, drunk on it. And then he buried his face in her, lips pressing smoothly to her clit.  
Her hands curled upon his hair, drawing him closer while her breathing faltered, her sweet voice forming his name, whispering it with longing, encouraging him forward as her hands drew him closer.  
"Thomas—T-Thomas wait." The sound of his name in her trembling voice excited him, but her request for him to stop made him nervous. He obliged, whimpering as he pulled away and looked up at her—unable to keep himself from licking her sweetness from his lips. She smiled at him reassuringly, and his worries vanished.  
"I want you closer." Her fingers under his chin, coaxing him forward as she stepped back. Forward, lower, to the floor on his back. And then she was atop him her soft thighs straddling his face, and if he thought the view was beautiful before it paled in comparison now.  
"I want you again, Thomas, like before," She whined, and he felt his whole body burning with need for her, once timid hands rising to grip at her thighs hungrily.  
"I will—" He never finished, the beautiful flower above him lowering to his mouth, her weight meager but firm as she pressed herself to him and rode him.  
And the aroma of her—  
Thomas answered like a hound on the hunt, nosing deeper, as desperate for her musk as she was for his touch. Despite his inexperience he tended her garden very well.  
Seth had disrobed as he watched them, and now he settled comfortably at Thomas’ side, a hand gliding up his twitching hips. Thomas gurgled as he felt Selene’s fingers wrap around his shaft, rougher than before. Her other hand gently entwined in his hair—no, both hands, stroking him. Then what—who—  
“Shh, Thomas.”  
That was Seth, and Thomas knew, but his discomfort came and went in the same breath. He spread his legs further and cried out into Selene’s folds as Seth worked him.  
“Keep going, Thomas. She’s waiting.”  
Sluggish at first, unfocused by pleasure, his tongue continued its course through paradise. But soon he was back on pace, busily lapping at her heat.  
“Good boy, Thomas.”  
Then Seth bent low, Thomas crying out again but not breaking stride as his cock thrust desperately into the other man’s mouth.  
"Thomas, Thomas, T-Thomas…" His name whispered in the sweet tones of her voice over and over again as her hips moved rhythmically with his tongue, answering his touches, pushing him where she needed him, drawing forth more of her sweet scent until-.  
Selene arched atop him, gasping, her hands and thighs tightening their hold on his head as sweet nectar washed upon his lips and tongue, his own back arching, pressing deeply into the warmth of Seth's arms as he released, reaching paradise with her even before they had become one.  
Thomas opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He looked above him and couldn't see Selene. He whimpered even as he licked his lips and then forced himself to sit up. And there she was, waiting for him upon Seth's lap, his cock hard between her legs, not yet in her, but waiting ever so close, rubbing softly against her thighs. A tinge of jealousy stung his heart at the sight, but it was gone as soon as it came, replaced by something else when Selene looked at him and smiled.  
"Thomas, I need you, please, here, together." She spread both her arms and legs, beckoning him closer, inviting him to join them.  
He scrambled so frantically to stand that he wobbled to the ground instead, unsteady as a puppy. They did not mock his clumsiness, waiting smiling and patient, and he looked up at them with wonder in return. A few more tries and he managed to reach them, bracing himself against their bodies and the couch, supporting his trembling legs. His heart and his sex throbbed alongside their own.  
Seth pressed closer, and Thomas kissed him, well trained. But his true devotion was to her, and when he kissed her in turn, it was deeper and sweeter.  
Yet still his cock hovered outside her entry, rubbing slowly against Seth’s. He trembled, waiting for further approval.  
Seth ran his tongue across his teeth and pressed close against his beloved.  
“Take him, Selene.”  
The devil within her almost slipped into her smile at her mage's words. But no, not yet, not when it could scare away their little morself right before they were about to gobble him all up~ Instead her face remained serene, a gentle and welcoming smile as she pulled him closer, thighs moving around his waist, guiding him where he was supposed to go. The head of his cock rubbed against her softness, nudging nervously, timidly. She gave him the softest pull, the tip pressing in.  
"T-Thomas." And there the moment of truth. Not to pull him into hell with them. But to have him jump willingly into the pit~  
The pounding of his heart marked the time.  
One. Two. Three.  
What had the church said happened to sinners who lay with demons? Their souls forfeit, sent to burn?  
Four. Five.  
Sent to burn like his ancestors, whose only sin had been their difference.  
Six.  
They smiled at him, and no painted saint could match their beauty. If there was anything holy in the world, it was this.  
Thomas entered her, and his gasp matched her cry as she tossed her head back. He was theirs. Seth’s posture relaxed, cradling them both as Thomas fucked her in a mad frenzy, his voice rising sweetly with her own.  
Seth tilted Selene’s face to him, kissing her briefly before freeing her to resume watching Thomas.  
“Just like that, Thomas. Just like that. Does she feel good?”  
A choked breath between his pants.  
“Y-Yes.”  
“How does she feel?”  
No hint of shame crossed Thomas’ face as his eyes misted over.  
“W-Warm... and wet...”  
His hips bucked harder as his attention refocused on her face. His voice was an endearing whimper.  
“S-Selene, I love you.”  
She held him close, his face tucked securely against her bosom as he pressed desperately against her. What a needy little dog! Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer. He was hers now, all hers. Oh, and also Seth's. The best things in life and hell were always best shared~  
"T-Thomas, I love you too." A soft moan against his ear, her hips answering his bucks.  
"Y-you feel so g-good inside me." And oh how his eyes snapped open at that! His face going red! Words eliciting such a reaction from him when they were already deep in the throes of love making.  
“S-Selene—“  
Stammered, clumsy, endearing, just like all the rest of him. He licked her face and whined and kissed her. A reverent pet intent on serving his master. She was so fixated on that image, and on the thought of him in a collar, that she noticed too late the new intensity of his panting and tremors.  
There was no stopping it; she simply stroked him and gave voice as he came, body hunching, pressed deep into her. It had all been very quick. Seth bit back a laugh and simply stroked the younger mage’s head as he collapsed against her breast, heaving.  
“She’ll need more than that, Thomas. More... and more... and more. Please rejoin us when you’re ready.”  
The Horn’s free hand slipped between their stomachs and their legs, Selene squirming as he found her nub and swirled it languidly with a thumb. At the same time his cock pressed smoothly inside her, close against Thomas’, stroking slowly against them both.  
Ah, that hit the spot~ As much as she loved the taste fresh meat and adored her new prey's lovestruck little face, there was no hiding his inexperience. At Seth's touch she arched, letting out a moan that had not an ounce of theatrics, a true sound of pleasure rather than one to set the mood. She laid back against her mage even as she held on tighter to the one crumpled atop her, unwilling to release her prey even when presented with a juicier morsel.  
"Seth~" She twisted as best as she could, going for his lips. The mage took them, one hand joining hers in caressing Thomas's hair while the other remained between their heated bodies. Selene was the one to break the connection, but only when she felt Thomas regaining himself against her. She pulled away from Seth's lips, winked, and then turned towards Thomas with a face of devoted need.  
"T-Thomas, I need more, please, take me again—like Seth, I need you as one in me."  
“Se... Selene.”  
Slurred. The mage’s eyes flickered, and he struggled to raise his head. She smiled and slipped her fingers beneath his chin, helping him look at her. The poor dear was so tired. He’d been a virgin only an hour ago, and they had worked him so hard. But they needed more from him still.  
Her lips teased against his and Thomas straightened, her kiss a fire, slipping down his core. An unnatural itch, a hunger that had been sated flaring back to life.  
“S-Selene!”  
He was hard in her again, lilac eyes bright, fixated on her as his hips started to thrust. Seth smirked and started to match, cock sliding smoothly up and down against Thomas’, driving him mad. The mage let out a sharp bark, arching, scrabbling to get a better hold on the couch as he rutted.  
“S-Selene—Selene!”  
Ah, that was MUCH better! Her needs being sated, she leaned back against Seth and let her need be tended, purring happily as she rested against the warm expanse of Seth's broad chest and held her rutting puppy close, her tail swishing happily before it twined around Thomas' leg. And yet… her eyes opened, a malicious glint that went unnoticed by the fresh mage in her. Slowly her tail crept forward, upwards, until…  
The progression of expression was most charming. As her tail first sidled against his leg he gave only a dismissive twitch, too intent on her to care. But as whatever had brushed against him proved most pervasive, laying close to his skin and snaking up, he finally was troubled enough by it to lift his head and twist it over his shoulder.  
His eyes became ovals and Selene smirked as he stuttered.  
“W-What are you—“  
Insertion!  
Thomas yelped and pulled back, but Selene had wrapped herself so tight to him that she went along, the Stag landing on the floor with her astride, his cock still in her and her tail still in him. He wriggled wonderfully.  
“S-Stop it!”  
She didn't outright reassure him. Instead took a moment to arch atop him and let out a most contented moan of pleasure. She hadn't expected him to actually yank her off of Seth's lap—but the ensuing fall, his dick shoved hard and deep inside her, and his wriggling! Her thighs wrapped more tightly around him, straddling him securely to the floor, and when she came back from that high of pleasure her hands moved to cradle his face, the sweetness back on her smile, no sign of previous mischief. Except for the tail stubbornly stuck deep inside him.  
"No, Thomas, Shh. Listen—feel it! Isn't it wonderful?" Her hips moved, gently but firmly back and forth, squeezing his length inside her. And in perfect rhythm, so did her tail, moving deeper inside him and—rubbing against something, something deep in him. Despite what he wanted his struggles stopped, his body spasming at that sensation of pleasure invading him from two sides, at feeling himself being enveloped while he was filled.  
"Let me make you feel good, Thomas. Please, just the way you've made me feel~" And then she moved forward, her lips pressing to his, claiming him once more.  
And how could the poor bastard think, with such an overload of his senses? Her heat, inside and outside, her in him and him in her, mouthes interlocked, tongues, her heartbeat, his heartbeat—  
He quivered again and his resistance was over. He would not escape her. There had been no hope of that since the moment he’d given her his soul.  
Selene smiled against Thomas’ lips as she felt Seth press up behind her, his teeth sharp and sweet along her neck as he rejoined Thomas in her warmth.  
The balance had been restored. Thomas submitting to each and all of her touches, moaning and thrusting and answering her caresses. And behind them Seth, picking up the inexperienced pup's slack. Truly a wonderful meal! She caressed Seth's soft hair as she tasted Thomas more deeply, her tail probing him to the rhythm of their bucks, sliding deeper, wriggling harder, coiling up inside him. Slowly but surely loosening him up…  
“Selene...”  
Seth murmured against her skin, rubbing against her, affectionate and subtle as a cat. She purred in answer, arching.  
She had known many men, young demon though she was, but none had ever given her such riches. She’d fed upon kings for fewer gifts. And none so sumptuous a sweetmeat as this.  
She crooked one slitted eye open and admired Thomas, his wheezing little breaths, the curving of his body. Wondrous. She’d already swallowed him whole and still she wanted more.  
And to share, to.  
She turned her head, met Seth’s look, smiled.  
“Take him.”  
The Stag was so dazzled with pleasure that it took him a moment to realize one facet of it had stopped. He croaked in unhappiness, Selene cooing, and immediately her tail was again at his hole. No. Not her tail, something thicker—  
Thomas’ eyes flashed open to the demon’s master, looking at him with amusement.  
“W-What are you doing?”  
“We’re going to make love, Thomas.”  
“But I—I-I’m not—“  
“Not into men? I didn’t think you were. I’m into you. It’s much better that way.”  
And the darling thing didn’t fuss, didn’t sound the alarm; he looked at Selene not in fright now but in confused questioning, awaiting her approval.  
She reached out, slowing down, holding hi face in her hands ever so gently as she looked at him.  
"I want you, Thomas, I want to have you, I want you to have me, I want to share you with Seth and share Seth with you, because I love you, because I love both of you so much" She whispered needily, her voice cracking with a soft moan as her insides tightened ever so softly around his heat. She moved forward and kissed him letting him taste her again. When she looked back, she gently stroked his flushed cheek with her thumb.  
"And you, Thomas. Do you love us? do you love me?"  
“Yes.”  
Instant. Insincere. Whatever his thoughts on her, Seth was another matter, an entirely different sort of delicacy that he’d never desired to taste. Yet her power over him was complete. Thomas began to drift in her eyes, muscles uncoiling, acceptance. He sighed in comfort and she could taste his soul in the air, still cream-sweet with innocence.  
“Yes.”  
It wasn’t a lie this time. Seth let out a pleased murmur and drew Thomas’ hips upon his lap, entering with little effort. A shudder wrung slowly all through the Stag’s body, panting on Seth’s cock before he’d even begun to move. The older male closed his eyes, relishing.  
“Fuck, you’re tight.”  
“I’m s-sorry.”  
Eyes opened. Seth presses himself forward, down against Selene towards Thomas, tongue flicking across his teeth.  
“Don’t be.”  
Their lips met, a slow kiss as Seth began to grind, three bodies melting into one.  
Selene purred happily as she was squeezed between the warmth of their bodies, her tail swishing happily from side to side, a contented cat. As her prey kissed, she moved forward and nuzzled them affectionately. Lips left one another to seek hers, obediently taking turns as Seth began setting up his tempo, rocking Thomas and thus Selene with him.  
"A-aaah, Thomas, h-harder, can we go harder? I need you harder in me," She moaned, her voice a needy whimper as she reached out to stroke his face, lithe body pressing to his own.  
Oh, what a darling little thing. His hips thrust deeper only briefly before he lapsed into panting, exhausted and overcome, already drained of what he had to give. He was not the natural born paramour her chosen was, and she’d worked him so hard.  
Still, faltering before the finish wouldn’t do. She pressed all the closer and fastened her sweet lips to his, giving him back a surge of the strength she’d stolen. This meal would leave her more hungry than when she’d started, but that was alright; a short term sacrifice in a long term game.  
He took what she had to give meekly, his pace starting to quicken, the devil atop him humming in delight.  
—Ravenous. It came from nowhere, a void that pulled her magic out in a torrent, far more than she’d meant to give. Selene pulled back, mouth snapped shut as eyes snapped open, and met something as primal as herself.  
Gone were the lilac eyes soft as meadows; these were the edged eyes of an animal, appraising, slavering. Thomas’ nails—had they always been so sharp?—tightened on her torso as he began to buck deep. Oh, oh, oh! He hadn’t been so big before, had he? Hells and fires, it felt—  
Selene’s ecstatic screams and the reversal of their exchange hadn’t gone unnoticed by Seth. He’d tensed, attention on their unruly lover, but as the lack of danger became apparent he returned to the fucking with matching enthusiasm. My, the reveal had been a start, but they’d known all along, hadn’t they?  
Their precious dog was a wolf.  
She had not expected such a quick awakening. His true self had been dormant so deep within him she had wondered if Thomas himself even KNEW, but this? Oh, what a sweet surprise~ Her magic was life and death, their coupling a struggle for survival, and it awakened a different sort of hunger in her that had also remained dormant for far too long. She had been left with less than before, ravenous, and so all of her magic turned its focus onto their battle. No fancy little glamours to soften her for her prey, to make her seem like less, to hide the demon within her. Pupils turned slits, fangs sharp and bared, claws curling into the carpet below as leathery wings spread behind her. A demon, fearsome yet still beautiful. But that was alright, Thomas wasn't afraid anymore. Even if he was given the chance to escape, he would not. Seth's savage lovers went into their own wild tempo, beasts in a heated mating, clinging to one another, claws drawing blood, fangs sinking in, laying claim to one another, and the mage felt himself almost forgotten as Selene clung to Thomas and Thomas clung to Selene.  
No matter. Seth had always been exquisitely generous. He thrust a few more times before pulling back entirely, watching the infernal fucking before him, so different from the gentle game they’d played mere moments before. They were beautiful. Bearing witness to their love was nearly as good as partaking himself.  
Nearly.  
“Selene.”  
Her ear flicked, hardly acknowledgment. Seth leaned back, a languid smile upon his lips.  
“Selene... you forget your MASTER.”  
A snarl of magic, the ritual that had bound her flaring alive for the first time in years. She went into a sharp arch as strings of strength tangled around her limbs, rapturously wondrous.  
“Master~”  
Thomas bellowed as she was stolen from him, the spell drawing her back, the demon falling against Seth and singing as his cock entered her. He pounded strong and deep and met Thomas’ eyes.  
“You want her, dog? Come and get her.”  
A howl that thrilled the blood in their veins and then Thomas was lunging; he was atop her, over them both, and his manhood was thick and hot and strong as it shoved in alongside Seth’s own. The mage only laughed at his snarling.  
“Good dog.”  
And then they were ravaging her as one, mad with lust, and Seth was no longer a discarded toy but the pillar that held them to heaven.  
Selene cried out in pure rapture, body squeezed snug between the lithe expanse of their strong bodies. Her head rested against her master's strong chest, breathing in his scent while Thomas's own washed down upon her, tying the knot withing her all the tighter, just about to burst. Hells below, was this how heaven felt? No no, surely not! Angels were too boring to ever have this much fun!  
Her nails curled in, leaving thin red lines across Seth's back.  
Then, a much more human concept, perhaps. One that Seth had taught her.  
"Yes, y-yes! Harder, faster! I love this, I love you!"  
Seth silenced her cries with a kiss, and Thomas’ claws hooked more willfully into her as they both began to move. Had they even tried before, or had they been holding out? What had been had been nothing against this, this, THIS!  
Twin spears lanced her core, and the inferno within her ROARED. Her tail and her thigh and her hand and her teeth lashed her to them as they roiled like the fire sea, as they WORSHIPED, as three souls coiled and spun together towards the pit until they were one.  
Paradise is right here.  
It was her final thought before the spasms took her, the eruption of joy, and she and the two men she loved melted into the hissing dark.

Ah. Ahh...  
She was distantly aware of Thomas dwindling within her, nails becoming blunt and soft again. She blinked and her eyes were normal, wings slithering below her skin.  
“I l-love you Selene... Seth...”  
A tired little croak, the Stag nuzzling at her shoulder. And then stirring a little more, confused.  
“S-Selene, you’re bleeding?”  
In answer Selene let out a contented sigh. Nestling closer to her beloved Master's warmth while Thomas' own washed down upon her. There was no better place to be than here, comfortably squished between two hot meals~  
"Ah, don't worry about that, Thomas. A little blood sacrifice never hurt anybody~" She purred quietly even as her tail twined sluggishly but firmly around him, lest the worried fool try something as horrible as, say, pull away from her.  
Thomas offered no such resistance, but he showed no relief, either. His eyes sought Seth’s, questioning, and the man answered with a smile.  
“A few scratches are fair play during the throes of passion, Thomas. Don’t let it trouble you.”  
It would have, still, if only—if every fiber of him didn’t feel drained dry. Thomas struggled to say something else, but his concern faded with his consciousness, the young Stag murmuring as he nestled his face down into Selene’s arms.  
He was unaware of how her eyes turned pitch, of Seth joining her in watching, their faces aflame with the joy of a hunger far from satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thomas awoke the next day, well into noon, most of Selene’s intoxication had faded from his veins. Shock—shame—sick feelings deep in his stomach. It had been to save her life though, some feeble part of him reasoned, but he knew it had been more than that.  
He tried to extract himself from his new lovers’ arms, but they hadn’t really been sleeping, and Selene’s smile was all it took to seduce him anew.  
With their school finals behind them and a week before their official release, there was no question to their extended absence. But surely it couldn’t go on for long, Thomas thought?  
Wrong! Their room was filled with food, enough to sate the lesser hunger between the greater, and Thomas did things he’d never dreamed of, and more.

He was in a daze when Seth finally acknowledged their food had run dry. How long had it been? A day? A year? Not to worry, Seth chirped, he’d fetch more and be back soon! And then he was out the door.  
Thomas stirred, Selene’s momentary distraction loosening her control. And then he started more violently upright.  
“W-What day is it?”  
“12th of May. You don’t need to worry—“  
“Ah! Ah! No no no—“ Thomas wailed, looking MORE worried, clutching at his hair.  
“I-I-I should have noticed—how could I—I have to go!”  
And then he made a desperate lunge for the door.  
A soft sound of annoyance, one that Thomas was too distracted to hear. A swift flicker of her fingers to draw a rune in the air. Thomas slammed against the door and fumbled with the knob uselessly. Before he could wonder for reasons other than his own ineptitude however, she was there with him. Arms slowly snaked around him, gliding up his chest as she pressed her own against his back, soft all over. A soft purr in his ear had his fumbling come to a halt.  
"Don't you worry, Thomas. It's alright. It will all be alright."  
"B-but… y-you don't understand," He tried, his worries so great even her charm had a tough time wiping them from his mind. Her hand rose to his chin, tilting his head towards her. A soft, loving kiss upon them, a taste of better things to come.  
"Thomas, my dear one, I DO understand. I know you, in more ways than you think, there is no need to be afraid or ashamed. I want it, what you are trying to hide. I want all of you."  
At this Thomas stopped scrabbling at the door and turned fully towards her.  
Did she...? No, she couldn’t know. She didn’t NEED to know. Neither of them did, ever.  
So he had to—had to—  
Her eyes were a trap; he closed his own.  
“I-I-It’s just I—have to d-do something, just for tonight, then I’ll be back and—“  
She kissed him. He gasped. And then she kissed her way down and his heart could fathom no better way to show his love than to stay right here.  
He let out a soft bark and fell after her.

When Seth returned, he opened the door to Thomas sprawled half senseless on the floor and Selene cheerfully licking cream from her thighs.  
Ah, yes, only HALF senseless; Thomas shot upright at the sound of the door.  
“—I have to go!”  
Seth caught him as he tried to lunge past, parcels of food scattering across the floor, and raised an eyebrow at Selene. She rolled her eyes and made a dog with a hand, which only seemed to confuse her mage further.  
“I-I-I have to g-go and I’ll be back tomorrow—“  
“Huh, why?”  
“There’s a uh a um a full moon tonight and I have an important astrology—“  
Seth laughed.  
“Oh, Thomas, we know you’re a wolf.”  
“Thank you for—“  
Thomas went stiff with sudden comprehension. Seth patted his back.  
“Selene is a member of the most misaligned species in history, did you really think we would judge you?”  
The little Stag took a stumbling step back out of Seth’s arms, and then another, until he’d backed up against the wall. His head sunk, shaking.  
“You d-don’t... understand... I have no self-control—“  
“Sounds perfect!”  
“No! It’s not a joke!”  
There was real agony in Thomas’ voice now, the mage forcing himself to look at them.  
“I’ll k-kill you.”  
“Sounds like a good chance to break out the chains, huh? Or a restraining spell?” Seth asked, winking at a very pleased looking Selene. Thomas turned towards her too, pleading.  
Selene's expression softened. But she was not letting go of her prey, not when they'd gotten this far. A hand reached out to him, an invitation.  
"Thomas, sweet Thomas… don't you trust me?" A soft pout, the reason for his agony shifting. Still he hesitated, a frightened dog, until he finally caved in and went to her. She took him in her arms, face pressed against her chest as she stroked his hair soothingly.  
"There's no need to be afraid Thomas. You and I, we are the same. There's something wild and beautiful inside you even if you've been taught to be afraid of it, to hide it."  
"N-no, it's b-bad, I'm bad, I'll hurt you."  
A soft coo of reassurance, a gentle nuzzling of his face, nudging it upwards, to look upon her. Her soft fingers cradled it so gently.  
"No love, you won't. The mana built up inside you, it needs a way out." And I need a filling meal and a good fuck, she thought, but never voiced it.  
"I'll make you a promise, Thomas. Stay, and I won't let you hurt anyone ever again."

And he looked at her with such anguish. But what could he do? What could he...  
They KNEW, and still did not revile him. He’d known such kindness only from kin, and only a few.  
He closed his eyes.  
“Okay. Okay.”

...But he WAS a doubting Thomas, wasn’t he? It got worse as the day slid on towards night. He flinched when touched and showed little interest in either food or affection. Even Selene’s rapture had less and less effect on him, a revelation the demon noted with more interest than irritation. What would that mean for them when he went wonderfully free?  
He seemed far less interested in his upcoming transformation than her. With a whimper he slithered under the bed. Cajoling didn’t coax him back out, but it was better than him running, and so with a shrug Selene and Seth went for a quick romp on the mattress above him.  
The moon was already out. It shone red like an omen. And the sun went idly by.  
“Thomas?” Seth asked at last, peeling himself off Selene and peeking under the bed.  
“How are you feeling?”  
The sun went into darkness.  
“G-Get out, oh please, get out,” Thomas begged, whining, trembling. Selene’s face joined Seth, gentle.  
“It’s alright, Thomas, I promised, remember?”  
The last streamers of light stopped reaching into the window.  
“—Get OUT!”  
A bellow too deep for the poor boy, his body straining. Seth and Selene leapt off the bed and assumed a cautious stance several feet back. Thomas’ roar squeaked into a whimper of agony.  
“P-Please—“  
“Thomas, it’s—“  
His body contorted, howling, arching so painfully he raised the bed an inch off the floor. His lovers cried out in startlement, moving forward, pausing at another snarl. They’d been focused on the after and not the actual; they’d neglected to remember the change brought pain. It was not one they could relieve, and the nightmare of seeing him suffer was offset by knowing at least he did not suffer alone.  
“Thomas, Thomas, let it happen,” Seth spoke softly, Selene kneeling beside him, eyes affixed to Thomas.  
“Don’t fight it. It’s okay, Thomas, it’s okay.”  
Another scream, a splintering, a rebirth. Or a death. His nails gouged out of his skin as he writhed beneath the bedframe and his skin was alive beneath the surface.  
Another scream, another, deeper—  
An eruption of black fur, a final crack, stillness. Thomas heaved. Selene fought back disappointment. The monster before her was scarcely larger than the man; was this really what she’d sensed inside him?  
“Thomas,” she started, inching forward. She felt it quicker than Seth did. She sprung backwards and shoved the human with her.  
A howl that shook the bone, an ASCENSION, and he changed so fast the bed went bucking off him half into the air. A blanket slipped down like a veil, obscuring the cracking, the growing, the change. And then silence.  
No, not quite. The room filled with a slow and heavy breathing.  
The bed groaned and went clattering fully to its side as the form beneath it moved. The coverings dribbled off. And there he was, anew, something more than beast and more than man, one eye upon them, burning.

Seth groaned and clutched Selene’s hand.  
“I-I think I just came.”

Truth be told, so had she. But now was not the time to bask in the glory of spontaneous orgasms, not when there were many others that could be had at its expense!  
"Focus, master!" She hissed in a tone that was meant to be quiet, but one the werewolf surely heard either way with his new liberated senses. That also didn't matter. This was the deciding moment. Here it would be determined the way in which Thomas tried to devour them.

She turned back to him, a slow, cautious step forward, a hand outstretched towards him—and another one behind her to keep her mage back. Again, loving eyes fixed to his own wild ones.  
"You look so beautiful when you're free Thomas. I can feel your power, your energy… your hunger… but it's alright, we're here to sate it." Her hands moved to motion at her own body, pale and soft and bared, trembling with desire.  
"Take me, Thomas. Oh please, take me~"

Thomas did not speak. Was he even capable, in this form? It hardly mattered. His eyes were her answer.  
Ravening.  
Her heart pulsed. The wolf licked four inch teeth.  
Then those wonderful monstrous eyes moved to the window.  
The glass erupted as a dark mass heaved through them, perched on the edge, snuffling in the evening air. Seth swore and Selene started forward. There’d be no massacre on their watch—especially not one that could very well end with their new lover slaughtered.  
They didn’t need to stop him. He hovered restlessly on the balcony, looking out upon a world very different from the one he’d been expecting. People and light as far as the eye could see. No welcoming forest in which to run until the fever passed by.  
So many people, and not one who cared for him. Thomas shuddered and then threw his head back in full howl, a testimony of a wolf’s loneliness, reverberating throughout the night.  
“But you’re not alone, Thomas,” Seth said. The wolf’s ears twitched, and he pulled back from the window to look at them.

“You have us.” Selene finished for Seth, standing before him, closer to him. She took a tentative step forward, and was relieved when the wolf gave no sign of wanting to rip them to shreds. However, he did seemed inclined to jump out the window and away from then, and they couldn’t have that. A moment later and in one fluid movement she was by his side, giant clawed paw in her hands. The beast snarled but... did not pull away. Her scent was too close and too strong. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek upon his palm and looking up at him with adoring eyes.  
“You are so beautiful Thomas. I can feel you now... really feel you... and wouldn’t you like to feel me too?” She cooed, slowly sliding his hand down her skin, her neck, to soft chest, settling it over her rapidly feeling heart.  
“You can have me if you want to, any way you want~”

Then the monster’s focus was on her.  
How lovely, she thought, and a tremble passed through her slim form as a predator took her in. She’d been able to read him so well when he was human, but now? What dark thoughts swirled inside that exquisite skull?  
She didn’t know, but she could fantasize, and the scenes inside her mind swelled the heat between her legs.  
Thomas lifted himself back off the windowsill and she stepped back to accommodate him. He gazed upon her—all of her; the etch of her face, the sculpting of her body, the artistry of her sex. This last drew him most. With animal abruptness he shoved his head betwixt her thighs, inhaling her scent. And then devouring it, hot tongue squirming between lady’s lips, pressing ravenously forward.

Oh yes, yes, yes, YESSSS!  
"T-Thomas," She whined lovingly, arching as her fingers curled into his fur, the warm heat of his slobbery tongue exploring the deepest crevices of her being. Almost, but not quite enough.  
It wasn't enough to feel his wet snout bumping clumsily against her softness, reaching far, not really as far as he could go. A human lover's face would have fit quite nicely against her as she stood, but Thomas was anything but human right now, and different accommadations needed to be made.  
She pulled back—or tried to, a huge clawed paw wrapping around her slim waist as Thomas lifted his face to glare and growl. But no sharp teeth sank in her to tear and destroy. It was merely the wolf's grumpy statement that he would relinquish his new toy when he was done with it.  
"Oh Thomas you bad dog! I'm trying to help you… make it… better!" Still in his hold, still shivering and spasming at his caresses, Selene pulled and twisted and squirmed around until she had shifted enough to change her position. Knees on the floor. Arms on the floor, and head tucked in them as she purred and trembled and kept her rump raised as Thomas' tongue lapped her thoroughly, spaded tail swishing happily from side to side.  
"O-Oh Thomas… S-Seth, Seth, it feels so good~"

Seth had been restless on the edges, but as Thomas’ intent became clear his tension eased. Hands that had been kept ready for casting began to busy themselves with his shaft.  
“You’re beautiful.” His voice was hoarse.  
Selene moaned in answer and rocked all the more urgently onto Thomas’ tongue. Ah, she had known incubi who hadn’t stuffed her as well as this!  
Her beast’s hands were locked on to her hips, claws splayed firmly against skin as he relished her one deep wet lap after another. The maw spread wide above and below her could have cleaved her in two and yet she feared nothing, dancing upon the monster’s mouth.  
And then Thomas snorted and drew back, saliva trailing from entry to jaw. Selene keened. But the wolf’s attention had diverted suspiciously to between his own legs.  
Seth smiled up in answer, hands ghosting along enormous cock. Red and swollen and dribbling milk white down on to the floor. So different from the one they knew.  
Seth winked at him.  
“Tend her, Thomas. And I’ll tend you.”  
Lips fastened around a pointed head and began to suckle. Thomas growled, tail flagging upward in pleasure, and then he went briskly back to rooting around in Selene’s sex. The demon sang.  
But it wasn’t enough, not for either of them. The succubus’ disappointment as he stopped again disappeared as he moved more fully atop her, Seth releasing the wolf to let him shift.  
Rough paws clasped her breasts, but of more interest were his eyes as he aligned his head to hers, eyes burning.  
“Selene.”  
Her name was like thunder in his throat.

She smiled at him, the very same smile that had first bewitched him, looking upon his monstrous face not with fear or horror. For the first time someone saw his true form and gave back love, want, affection. She reached out, stroking thick fur.  
"Oh Thomas, my sweet, beautiful Thomas, I can't wait to be yours~" She cooed, laying happily beneath him, her legs spread wide to accommodate his great size and her own tail swishing happily from side to side. She pet him one last time, giving his snout a kiss before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.  
"And do feel free to rain on me the full strength of your passion~"

His eyes were the moon, an enchantment all their own.  
How charming, she thought, that the one she had enraptured with her gaze now captured her with his.  
And then his muzzle was over her lips and he was INSIDE.  
Not all of him—just the start—but what a beginning. She arced and her voice was a song. She had never had one of his kind before. A delicacy fresh to her palate, cherished and treasured.  
Delivered too slowly to her waiting warmth.  
“Selene,” he grunted, taut, shaking with restraint. Massive but cautious. DAMN his delicacy! Every exquisite inch too slow, a torture—  
“THOMAS,” she cried, begging, contracting around him. His face creased but he went no faster. Too much a man and too little beast.  
Not for long. She seized his face and kissed him and poured her magic through him, and with a roar he was in her, IN HER—a fire fiercer than hell, a heaven on the inside, a heat that outlined every waiting inch of her femininity.

She arched at that, every finger and toe curling up at the pleasure of that heat finally stirring her insides, filling her up like never before.  
"T-Thomas, Thomas, THOMAS!" A cry for more rather than for him to stop as the wolf howled atop her and began thrusting at a decent pace. But it was not enough, something was missing, but what could it…. Ah! Even in the midst of their heated love she took his face in her hands, looking at him with dazed and needy eyes.  
"T-Thomas, all of you, please, p-please I need all of you! Fill me up, to the b-brim," An anguished little moan, Selene spreading her legs further to accommodate his strong hips.

Instantly MORE pressed forward, thick and burning, a great, pulsing, magnificent—  
Thomas snarled and tossed his head, one clawed paw removing itself from her to furrow into the floorboards.  
“Thomas—Thomas no, don’t fight it,” she begged, forcing his face once more to look at her.  
“I love you. All of you. You don’t need to hide it any more.”  
She drew his lips to hers and he moved like a surge, the gift that had been withheld from her finally delivered. Hot and MASSIVE and forcing its way in—  
Oh hell, oh hell, OH HELL, she came as he filled her and it wasn’t enough, writhing against him as Thomas began to fuck her with the full force of his knot.

Fingers tipped with sharp claws curled against thick fur as she cried out in absolute bliss beneath him and moved to the rhythm of his bucks. AH, no, it had been no forcing—it had been a deliverance of the pleasure she had been longing for from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Selene's back arched as she clung to him, tail curling around a thick leg both lovingly and possessively. She quieted her own moans only to hear his own rough grunts as he shoved her again and again back and forth against the floor, ribbons of saliva speckling down as he panted above her, rutting his whole massive size into her. AH, it had been a while since she'd felt so fulfilled-not that she would ever let her precious master know--

Yet—generous as ever—perhaps Seth wouldn’t mind even if she did. He was admiring them with nothing short of reverence, making no complaint about his own needs left untended, stroking himself to the beat of their love.  
Ah, perhaps not entirely content with being forgotten, it seemed. He shifted forward on all fours as he had before, but without Thomas’ cock fully emerged for him to suck, he instead lapped at both of them as they joined. Selene wailed and Thomas’ tail ticked in approval. Then his head threw back, baying trembling the walls as surge after surge of thick hot white pumped into her.  
It had been a while since she’d been left so utterly breathless after an orgasm. She blinked, remembering her place; beneath Thomas, still, Seth close by, on the remains of what had been furniture.  
Her awareness focused in on one particular thing. Devils below, had he gotten BIGGER? Yes! How divine! She squealed in glee as an impatient Thomas began to rut into her again, not caring that his knot would no longer let him fully thrust. Seth sputtered in annoyance.  
“What about MY turn, damn it?!”

"Oh master, you will have your chance soon enough," She mewled dismissively between contented moans of pleasure as Thomas's girth pleasured the deepest crevices of her being. Seth had no choice but to brood, the two being left to rut until Thomas's size had shrunk enough to pull out of her. Her immediate thought had been to flip over and assume a new position, but Seth's whines reminded her that there was far more fun to be had. Instead of laying down to be taken, Selene got to her feet and draped herself over Seth's naked form, who had sat upon a couch while he waited for them to be over.  
"Oh Thomas, here! Have Seth next—I'd love to be held between the two of you~"

“Oh Selene, you DO care!” Seth teased, tugging her into a kiss even as he kept an eye fixed on Thomas. Their bestial lover was snuffling in disapproval at the floor, as if not comprehending why Selene was no longer there. Their giggling caught his attention, huge head whipping round.  
Thomas trundled forward and plucked Selene up in his jaws, ignoring Seth’s squawks and carrying her towards the bed.  
He was stopped by the Horn sliding in front of him, looking most flustered.  
“Thomas, hey, wouldn’t you like—HEY!”  
Selene snickered as Thomas shouldered master aside and continued on. Seth tried again, more adamantly, planting his feet and seizing on to Thomas’ fluffy cheeks.  
“Come on, now, I’m not so bad!”  
A rumble that Selene felt, the wolf setting her abruptly down to tower over Seth. The mood changed. Selene tensed against the floor and Seth’s tone softened.  
“Please, Thomas? You love me too, don’t you?”

A long moment. And then Thomas dropped to all fours again, sniffing at Seth with fresh interest. Master and demon sighed inwardly.  
“There we go, Thomas. I promise you’ll like me just as much. Now, if you would...”  
A hand to the monster’s shoulder, pressing down. Thomas looked damn near incredulous but after a few soft growls complied, easing to his belly and then shifting to his back as Seth ushered him. Selene knew where this was going, watching with great interest as Seth stepped atop their most wonderful new partner.  
A foot pressed down along a shaft more than its equal in size, Thomas huffing in approval.  
“You’re so big, Thomas... so VERY big,” Seth drawled, dreamily. The man pitched suddenly forward, straddling the wolf, body raised to align them. But his talent had always been in synergy, after all. He paused and turned to Selene with a wink.  
“My love, would you mind helping us... get to know each other?”

"Oh, of course master!" Selene chirped, getting to her feet, tail fetching a bottle from the drawers as she sauntered behind the two of them. She drew close to Seth, pressing behind him, hands running down his chest, between his legs, while her newly slicked tail wrapped around Thomas' cock and slicked it as well.  
"But are you sure you can take all of him? He's pretty big~ Maybe…t oo big?" She teased before nibbling her way slowly down his spine.

“I’ll confess I was a little nervous, darling, but your performance inspired me.”  
Seth’s voice was silk-smooth, the same casual swagger that had so drawn her to him. Delightfully disrupted when she gave his cock a rough squeeze, her mage barking and arching like a happy whore.

"Well, then, if you're sure~" She gave him a kiss right above his hips, his ass a playful smack, and a moment later pulled him down onto Thomas's weeping cock and twined tail.

Such a shame her master didn’t have a tail. He flexed so beautifully at his penetration that she could imagine very well how his tail would have snapped a perfect spiral into the air.  
Although, the unobstructed view of his ass as he was plugged was hard to say no to.  
“Fuck! Fuck fuck FUCK—“  
Thomas groaned as Selene’s tail constricted around his swollen cock, beating rapidly into the soft snug confines of Seth’s hole. The mage had never had larger, and Thomas’ manhood marked the territory as his own most efficiently. Seth gave up on posturing, simply slumping forward and making incoherent burbles as he was bred deep.  
Thomas snuffled at his lover’s face and licked him. Seth groaned. Seemingly encouraged the werewolf continued his work, muzzle closing over the Horn’s lips.

And what a beautiful sight it made! Her master, always poised and in control, now overwhelmed by the biggest cock around time. She had always imagined this scene, but with Seth's muscular brother in Thomas' place. When they had found out what Thomas was, however, her plans had shifted entirely.  
"Come now, master. There is nothing more satisfying than having a huge cock destroy your ass~ Just give in and enjoy it!" She purred, tracing a single clawed finger slowly down his spine. Seth's answer was a muffled groan against Thomas' muzzle, and Selene sighed sadly.  
"I'm saddened, master. I thought you could take it like a big boy, but I suppose I can help you." She pulled him back, straightening him up again, driving Thomas' cock deeper still, the mage's body shuddering with the strain. One hand slid forward to cradle his cock while the other moved to his chin to tilt his head back, pressing their lips together, her magic mixing with his, his body relaxing as her tail wriggled inside him, forcing Thomas into a slower rhythm as she kneaded the both of them at the same time. Ah yes, that was it, how cute did her master look now, moaning as he was bred like an animal, and how beautiful he would look tomorrow, a satisfied bitch too sore to sit up~

“S-Shit.”  
It was the most sage commentary Seth could offer. Selene giggled and squirmed up against his back, soaking in his smell.  
“You make a beautiful bitch~”  
“D-Damn you.”  
“You first~”  
Seth sucked in air and then surrendered. Her magic pulled through him, vibrant bright, a fire that flashed beneath his skin in lightning strokes. His fingers met Thomas’ and intertwined, sorcerer and beast coupling in earnest, lip to lip and hand to hand and hip to hip. Selene hummed and every smile showed her teeth.  
“S-Selene, I—“  
Seth pulled back from the kiss, panting.  
“I need—more—“  
“Hehe.”  
“I want you inside—I want to feel full, like—like you do—all of us, together—“  
“I am, dear,” she purred, tail probing his core. He yowled and his spine arced.  
“No—fuck—get the fucking strap on!”

Selene laughed, grinning.  
"Are you sure you can take it, master? You seem pretty stuffed~" She purred, hand sliding off his cock to instead cradle the bulge of his belly, loving how she could feel Thomas moving inside him and every twist and curl of her tail wriggling around inside him.  
"Yes—now hurry!" He hissed between gritted teeth.  
"If you insist, master." Her tail slowly retreated from inside him with a wet slurp, and then the rest of her left, Seth bouncing by himself on Thomas' lap for a moment before a shadow loomed over him. he peered an eye open, then snapped both of them. There was Selene, and her strap on of choice. A huge, rigged black monstrosity, dripping a generous amount of lube.  
"Would you like this one, master?~"

“Fuck!”  
“Yes, master~”  
“No! No no—maybe—augh—nnyes? Fuck Selene you’re going to kill me!”  
There were literally tears in his eyes as he twisted around to squint at her, natural lust and her taint smoothly overcoming sane alarm. Thomas’ own eyes fixed on the dildo before roaming back to Seth. The monster licked his lips and began to thrust harder, the mage crying out as he was get again distracted.

Selene crouched behind him, cold plastic lightly kissing his skin as she drew near.  
"Don't worry master, we will be gentle with you. At first…" She purred, running a hand down his spine. And then her hands shifted to gently stroke Thomas' fur, catching his attention, peering at him over Thomas' shoulder.  
"Slow down, dear, let's fill master Seth to the brim, together, yes?" She purred, and with a snort, the wolf obeyed. She pulled Seth upwards, off Thomas's cock with a wet pop, and then pressed the cold surface of her strap on to the werewolf's own. The two almost matched each other in size. Oooh how beautiful Seth would look. Just as before, her tail twined around them, pressing them together, turning them into a single behemoth that would wreak havoc in Seth's insides. Seth shuddered as he felt both heat and cold press to his entrance, the tips pushing, popping in him and already making him feel full.  
"I-I think you should get a smaller—" This time it was Thomas the one to grip his hips firmly and yank him down upon them with a howl, Selene pressing back against Seth and letting her hands cradle his swollen belly.  
"Good job, master! You took it all in, what a good little bitch you are~"

“Oh God!”  
“He isn’t here,” Selene chuckled. Her words were thick warm sin against his skin.  
Fingers hooked around his chin, jerked him to face her.  
“But the devil is.”  
“H-Help me,” he pleaded, and she laughed and kissed him and pulled him down to hell.  
What a wonder! What a monster they’d created! Seth’s wails rose silk-sweet into the air, his cock dribbling as he was bounced, Thomas’ and Selene’s arms jealous cages around him. The demon’s tail slithered to the beat of the werewolf’s throbs.  
“My, master, you’re making such a mess!”  
“Hh-hhh, hh—“  
“We’re going to have to make you clean up~”  
“Hhh—“  
She drowned his breathless little gasps beneath her lips. Thomas was issuing a constant thick growl of approval. The Horn was theirs, all theirs—  
Seth’s eyes shone sapphire.  
And they were HIS. He was, after all, a sorcerer who specialized in sharing. Selene keened and threw her head back and Thomas erupted into a full blown howl as his surges of pleasure became their own.  
“Sel—Thom—“  
The wolf’s bellows, Selene’s screams, a heat hotter than hell that boiled up and swallowed them whole.

The heat of their bliss dissipated slowly around them. Selene lapped at the swelling red from the loving bite she'd left on her master's shoulder, right at the peak of their pleasure. A slow but steady purr left her as her hands traced caresses over Seth's swollen belly. SO wonderfully full of cock and cum~  
Thomas' own monstrous cock had swollen too, trapping both himself and Selene's strap-on inside Seth, knotted together. Like an animal, Selene thought dreamily, sighing happily. Sadly, that meant there had to be a pause in their playing. At least for Thomas, for now. With one last stroke to her master's belly, she undid the clasps of her strap, slithering forward between beast and man, tail sliding slick out of Seth, covered in white. She straddled his waist, rubbing herself softly against his still weeping cock.  
"You had your turn, master. Now it's mine again~" She purred against his ear, stroking his cheek before kissing him as she took him inside her, their moans rising. Before long Thomas was moving within Seth again, holding them both close, Selene tugging out her discarded toy to unhinder his thrust. And when that was done both rode Selene together. And when that was done Selene and Seth cleaned up his cock with their tongues side by side. And when that was done Thomas rode Seth's ass while Selene rode his face. And on and on until the first rays of sunlight began peeking past the horizon, the three crumpling together in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

They slept massed together until well past noon. Selene was the first awake, eyes bright and sharp, tail flicking.  
Her lovers were less enthusiastic.  
“Ohhh God!” Seth groaned, lying splay-legged where he’d dropped. His demon sidled up to him, humming, teeth bared in joy.  
“Ugh, fuck! Don’t touch me.”  
“A little sore, sweet master?”  
“G-Go to hell.”  
“If you come with me~”  
Seth groaned and stuffed his head—and his ass—beneath pillows. Thomas awoke with a gasp beside them, took one look at both, and rolled under the bed to wail.  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m—“

Selene had been busy flickering a forked tongue teasingly against the back of her master’s neck, but at Thomas’ voice she perked up, drawing her attention away from Seth and to the sobbing mage. Demon that she was, she slithered easily under the bed and to Thomas’s side, purring happily as she clung to him and nuzzled him.  
“Oh, no Thomas. Never apologize for having amazing sex! You were wonderful last night! One of the best we’ve had! And ah, your mana, so deliciously potent.... Thanks to you I will surely make it through the winter break~”

Thomas’ response to saving Selene’s life was to howl even more piteously than before. The succubus restrained a giggle and cooed at him instead, stroking his hair, but he was completely unphased; he curled up like a beaten dog and lay there inconsolable, bawling into his sleeves.  
Selene sighed and pulled herself back into the open, crawling back up alongside Seth and purring obnoxiously louder than before. He flailed his hand at her in answer.  
Ugh, such naughty pets! How could they not long for more? She dreamed of yesterday, of Thomas’ tongue lapping their heats while they made love, of how they’d both pulsed inside her... of how they’d felt each other throbbing...  
Her tail went between her thighs as her hand went to her breast. She yipped as a pillow hit her head.  
“Keep it down, you bloody demon, I’m trying to be unconscious!”

She hissed like a kettle at that, and a moment later the demon pounced on him, turning on her master while Seth squawked and struggled to the best of his abilities. It ended after giving her master several passionate bites, last one on his ass, upon which she finally abandoned his crumpled form, getting up and stretching while she dusted her hands.  
“It’s such a lovely day and I will NOT be made to miss out on it!” A quick trip to the shower saw last night’s passions washed away, the demon dressing up in her uniform, forgoing underwear entirely. A moment later she strode to the bed, under which Thomas was still sobbing loudly. Her tail wrapped around his ankle and yanked him out, ignoring his struggles to straddle his waist as she sat on his chest, purring and pinning his arms above his head.  
“Come on Thomas, won’t you have brunch with me, pretty please?~”

“No! I can’t! I deserve to die!” Thomas blubbered, his face a mess of tears and—other things. So different from his form beneath the moon. So... delicious~  
She licked his cheeks clean despite his warbling, but it was hardly enough to count as a real meal. Selene sat back, wiping her face, cat like.  
“Come now, love, aren’t you hungry?”  
“I’m fucking DYING over here and all you can think about is food! You heartless MONSTER!”  
“Hush now, dear master, lest I take another bite of your buns~”  
Seth’s outrage concealed, for a moment, that Thomas had abruptly stopped crying. Well, mostly. Selene looked down at him, still purring.  
“C-Can I get up?”  
Curiosity rather than pity drove her; she sidled back and Thomas jerked himself unsteadily on to the bed.  
“I-I-I’m so sorry, Seth! I know a little h-healing magic, maybe I—“  
“YES!”  
Yet despite the offer Thomas twiddled his thumbs and looked nervous. Seth outright growled.  
“What are you—“  
Thomas abruptly popped a finger in Seth’s ass. Seth shrieked, Thomas squeaked, and a flash of light emanated from Seth’s buttocks. A moment later he’d hopped upright, prancing.  
“Oh my God! It’s a miracle! I CAN WALK!!”  
Thomas hadn’t healed the love bite on his cheeks, Selene noticed, appreciative. Thomas went back to an abject state of depression as Seth continued to strut.  
“Woohoo, maybe we can go get food after all!”  
“N-Nooo!”  
“Orrr I can go get food and bring some back?”  
Less objection to this, Thomas going attentively silent.

Selene sighed mournfully. She had worked so hard and a full night of joyous effort had gone to waste in the blink of an eye. No matter, she would have many other chances to redo her work, and next time, she'd make sure Thomas couldn't ruin it afterwards~  
Like a loving cat, she moved forward, soon crawling onto Thomas's lap, purring happily and tucking her head under his chin, hand tracing down his chest.  
"Yes master, please fetch poor Thomas some breakfast. Meanwhile, I will keep him company~"

“N-n-n-n—“ Thomas started, but it was as far as he got; Selene tickled loving waltzes down his sides and he was on his back, leg kicking in spastic enthusiasm.  
Seth gave them an airy farewell bow and waltzed into the hallway—followed by screams and giggles. The Horn popped back in, coughing.  
“Ah, should probably bring pants.”

After Seth’s proper departure, Selene made good on her promise to keep Thomas... company. All whimpered resistance and feeble attempts to hide back beneath the bed were thwarted by a dose of her poison, and now she rode him as he panted prone on the bed, a leash running from his throat to her hand and her tail working a swift beat upon his ass. It was a display of great beauty, and yet something abruptly twisted her head away.  
The door was locked by physical and magical means, and therefore had no right to be open, and yet it was. And there in the door, observing, was a familiar face.  
An occasional lover, a former professor, and Seth’s own uncle—the singular Asmodeus.

She tensed atop her loyal dog, eyes widening—but only briefly. Seth's uncle, Asmodeus, had a very powerful, very delicious stream of magic. Oh, at the sight of him she could already remember, the immense power that flowed through her as he pinned her down and took her, a lazy grin on his face. And yet, there was also the ever present threat of what his magic could DO to her—of what the many voices whispering under his skin told her they would do to her. Ecstasy mixed in with fear in her veins, coiling around her chest—and dropping down, down, down. Her pace hastened atop Thomas—and inside him as well, her cries rising as the pleasure built up inside him. It was too much for poor, sweet Thomas. He arched and came, moaning her name as his fingers curled into her soft skin. A few more frantic thrusts of her own hips saw her coming, and then, panting, her eyes slid to the man at the door again.  
"Hello, dear uncle. Master Seth is out for the moment, but he should be back soon. Would you like to wait for him inside?" She purred, arching.

“How kind.”  
Thomas had been lying limp in the afterglow, but the sound of a voice NOT Selene’s ticked his brain and his eyes awake.  
A moment’s befuddled staring. And then he made sounds the likes of which Selene had never heard on earth or hell and attempted to shoot out from beneath her to safety. She pinned him teasingly down—just for a moment—and then let him flee to the confines of the bathroom, his tortured warbling continuing within.  
Asmodeus stepped in, unphased, and despite Selene making room for him on the bed he crossed instead to the mangled remains of their window.  
“So he’s a werewolf, is he? I think you woke half the country with his howling.”  
Selene’s purrs deepened. The intruding sorcerer ran his fingers down the claw gashes on the wall.  
“A dying breed, werewolves. By my estimates there are less than a dozen left in the country.”  
Splinter caught skin. The warlock withdrew his hand, admiring the red.  
“Their blood is quite... useful.”

Selene slid off the bed then, smoothing her clothes down as she walked over to the mage, swaying.  
"Maybe, but out of all the uses you can find for a werewolf, did you really have to pick the most boring one, dear uncle?" She'd reached his side, hand reaching for his own. He let her, taking his rough fingers in her own dainty ones. Even as she leaned forward, her eyes were on him. A serpentine tongue flickered out, sampling his blood and shivering happily. She licked her lips, moved closer.  
"If you're going to take my toy away so soon, you should at least give something back in return. I promise you'll have fun too," She purred, moving forward to take his finger into his mouth, suckling softly at the wound.

“Selene, you wound me.”  
He cupped her face. The demon continued to suck, her gaze still affixed, the perfect plumpness of her lips accentuating around every joint of his digit.  
“I’d return him once I finished. In one form or another.”  
Such smooth threats against her dog should have filled her with fear. They did. But they also filled her with something else. She shuddered where she knelt, dripping upon the floor.  
Asmodeus withdrew his hand and replaced it with his lips, pulling her close. Selene clawed at him in answer, tail stiffening alongside her spine, knee hitching up around his hip. Even from this she could taste his fire. His smoke. The ashes of everything in his wake, burning.  
She burned, too. Consumed.  
Only...  
Her eyes opened. The kiss hadn’t ended; he was still locked to her, demanding. But the sensation was all wrong. The heat of his magic entering her had gone ice cold. And inward. Her own fire flickered as if in a strong wind, vanishing down an utmost abyss.  
The light in the room sputtered and went out, and the sun seemed no longer to dare enter the room.

A single, forceful shove with everything she had saw her stumbling out of his grip, stumbling over furniture and hissing like a boiling kettle while he chuckled.  
“You fucking—syphilictic—incestuous little fucking—I worked HARD for that manna!” She snarled, spring forth from behind a couch, sharp fangs and claws bared while her tail twitched in agitation.  
The man’s only answer was to lean back against the wall and tilt his head.  
“Oh? And here I thought you’d appreciate being the one sucked for once.” Selene spat, circling.  
“Go fuck an incubus then, bastard. You’re not taking My dog until I get another go—it’s right before winter break for demon’s sake!” She hissed, stomping towards the bathroom where the werewolf had locked himself in.

She didn’t have to demand to be let in; the door clicked open and there was Thomas, worried, face poking out around the frame.  
“S-Selene? What’s—“  
The door slammed closed and locked, and Selene whirled around and snarled.  
Asmodeus laughed. He’d settled gracefully into their armchair, legs crossed.  
“Apologies, Selene. If you want your mana so badly...”  
He straightened, legs unhitched and spread, a coy smile.  
“I will, of course, give it back.”

Selene hissed, hands balling into fists and glaring.  
"S-Selene? Selene! Are you okay?! What is happening?!” Thomas’s voice, shrill and worried. Selene turned away from Asmodeus and towards the door, nails ripping lines into the wood. A second to collect herself, and then she spoke, with the sweetest voice possible.  
“Everything’s alright hon, just some family business. I’ll be there in a second, just hold still~” she sang for him. After a moment he quieted and then slowly she turned around, looking much more human once more. She walked over to him, standing before him. A slow leaning forward, claws digging into the couch, hands resting on each side of his face while she said very quietly.  
“You should learn not to steal, uncle, or the big bad demons will drag your soul to hell. Or whatever it is your nephew likes to preach.” And then without bothering to give him time to answer she’d dropped to her knees, impatiently unbuttoning his pants.

His cock wasn’t hard yet. Gross old man. Selene made a face and offered her tongue to his skin with the utmost reluctance.  
—Hell, though, he tasted good. She knew HE knew and it made her all the more cross. She made a point of gagging anyway. He snorted.  
“Please, dear, we both know you enjoy me.”  
Her tail cracked like an angry cat’s. He tutted.  
“Oh Selene, Selene. Who was it who kept you warm and fed these last few winters? Have I not always been generous? Haven’t I always given you...”  
He leaned forward. His fingers brushed back her hair, lips tasting her ear.  
“Everything you’ve ever wanted?”  
OH. Her eyes went wide and her tail stuck straight up. That wasn’t HIS voice. This was deeper, husky, familiar. A face so very like his and so very different, a memory of azure eyes in the dark.

She froze for a second, and then lunged forward, more eager than a puppy going for a treat. She pressed herself tightly against him, grinding her slim body against his as her fingers curled into his clothes, his recent transgression forgotten as she kissed him again, his rough hands cradling her slender figure.  
Now, whether Asmodeus intended to cheat her again or not, she pulled away before he could try. A mournful moan escaped him as she slid downwards, deflated.  
“Only skin deep! My sweet master would have been dripping at the sight of me!” She cried wretchedly. Her sliding saw her on her knees before him again, head resting against his thigh. She peered an eye open and saw his cock, still soft.  
“But... I do have to admit it is a thing of beauty,” she sighed dreamily, moving to cradle it in her hands, looking as if she held a most delicious morsel. She licked her lips.  
“Isn’t it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” She leaned forward, nuzzling it happily before pausing to look at the man. Ooooh the sight of him had her shivering and panting. One hand dropped low to her own pleasure.  
“Oh uncle, won’t you bring him with you some time? I promise I’ll be so good to you if you do,” she mewled, moving forward to begin lapping at him before she took the head of his shaft into her mouth and began suckling, eyes fixed on his own as she stroked herself to the rhythm of her suckles and moaned around his flesh.  
“Oh dear, sweet Selene, you quite misunderstand.”  
The drawling, the inflection, all of it was Asmodeus, but the voice. And the COCK. That was her master, and she trembled all over at the sound and sight and taste.  
“Serve me well, now, and perhaps then you will earn a reward. Serve me exceptionally well...”  
Abruptly his rough grasp was on her, pulling her atop his lap, burgeoning cock nested between her thighs.   
“And perhaps you shall have the both of us, just like this.”  
She gasped as his fingers slid within her, four at once, sinking deep  
She arched and her tail followed the curve of her spine as she rose up on her knees just to fall back down against his fingers. "Oh Master" a loving purr said entirely for his benefit. Her own fingers curled on his clothes as she set up a rhythm as if it was his cock inside her, looking down at him with hazy eyes. Ah, the sight of her beautiful Lucian, the most delicious human she had ever laid her eyes on—even if a little bit unrefined—mixed in with Asmodeus's powerful essence and smooth charms. Ah, a girl could get used to this~ Her tail lowered, going between her thighs to wrap around his hardening cock. Lucian would have wanted it hard and rough, but she knew the mage was different. A firm but gentle grip, slowly constricting to the rhythm of her hips. Selene bit her lip. Oh Satan be cursed, she wanted this and she would have it. Despite his earlier transgression she moved forward, once more pressing her lips to his, her forked tongue sliding against his.  
And this time there was no betrayal. Her lust and her pleasure were his own, and the greed with which he devoured her was a more mortal sort of consumption. The fingers stroking her heat added a thumb to the bud of her sex, a firm knead every time she settled sultry down, and her cries became all the more keening.  
The sorcerer was hard, now, and his girth and his pulsing were a nirvanic nostalgia.   
“Master~” she sang, content against his lips. He snarled. And then more like Lucian than himself he abruptly tossed himself up, slamming her against the mattress and thrusting into her, tail still coiled around his cock.  
A melodious cry escaped Selene as he entered, her back arching, legs spreading to accommodate his entrance, welcoming in. The warm energy of his magic invading her. And in that moment she was helpless to him. If he had chosen to fuck her as he drained her she would have likely been unable to do anything other than lay down and take it. Her fingers curled into his clothes, his thick, inky hair. And through it all eyes were kept open, watching his handsome face, the flex of every toned muscle as she pretended to have her most beloved claimed once more.  
The one who had saved her.

Three years. Had it really been three years? As the first waves of a first climax rolled through her she remembered. A weak and sumptuous devil. Battered, broken, every last scrap of mana sucked dry. And then.  
She gasped, holding on to those strong arms, her face so close to his own. Carved features and eyes brighter than the greatest hellfire. A man who pulled her from the depths and into his bed, fed, warm, loved.  
And FUCKED. She shrieked and squirted as Asmodeus plowed into her.  
Oh, Lucian. The first human to summon her, and the first to fuck her. He'd been expelled for various unforgivable naughtinesses, and she'd been cast back into the void. But stronger then, wilder. She'd made every other devil in the hell her bitch before Lucian's younger brother, of all souls, had once more called her forth. And oh, she did love her dear Seth, but in her heart he would never rival his brother's... BIG, FAT COCK.  
She sang and came again.  
Selene’s peaks were an ocean’s. Strong, endless, the fade of one leading to the swelling of the next. What master could ever surpass her master, handsome and wild, a demon among men?  
But, sorrow, this was NOT her master. Asmodeus grunted and came, sheathed deep inside her, and where Lucian would immediately have arranged her into another position, the elder sorcerer stayed still. An immeasurable loss! But he had still given her a sumptuous feast, short lived and all, and she was appreciative. She rocked her hips to one last climax and then stroked his hair as he breathed harshly above her.  
Rather to her surprise, he did the same. More to her surprise, for just a moment, her locks burned crimson in his hands.  
Asmodeus pulled off her abruptly, stretching once before heading to the bathroom door, entering and shutting.  
Oh shit, Selene remembered, struggling to stand. And coming face to face with Seth as she did so, standing stunned in the doorway, arms filled with food.  
“Selene—Selene, what the FUCK?!”  
Sigh.  
“Oh, well, Master you just took too long—“   
"So you went and fucked my BROTHER?!” He yelled, dropping all the food. Selene stared, blinked, then remembered.  
“Oh... OOOOhhhh no there has been a big misunderstanding! I didn’t fuck your brother, I fucked your uncle while he made himself look like your brother!” She admitted, giggling. Seth didn’t seem appeased by this at all and so she sighed again before moving forward and clinging to her master.  
“Oh Seth, you know I can’t say no to your uncle! He’s grumpy and scary and wants to scavenge Thomas’ corpse for spell parts! I was just trying to delay him until you came, really!”  
Something on Seth twitched—multiple somethings—but out of the mangled mess Selene had imposed on his brain one thing shone sharper.  
“Thomas—where IS Thomas?”  
“The bathroom~”  
“Oh fucking fuck!”  
With a snarl Seth shot at the door—only to yelp and toss himself back as flames billowed forth in answer. Selene sighed at the familiar warmth, which faded all too quickly. Seth scrambled upright and stuck his head into the bathroom. Even from where she stood, Selene could see that it was completely empty of both uncle and new boyfriend. THIS was concerning. She straightened in alarm as Seth seized at his hair.  
“Oh fucking fuck! Selene he’ll fucking KILL him!”  
Selene sighed again as she peered over Seth’s shoulder.  
“Oh no, All my efforts were in vain!” She slid off of him however and stepped inside the room, biting at her hand before smearing the blood upon the tip of her tail. It scribbled rapidly and easily a pentagram upon the floor, which began glowing red as she gave the finishing touches. She stood in the middle of it, smiling at Seth and offering a hand.  
“Shall we go save him, master? Your uncle was kind enough to leave me enough of his magic to trace back~”  
“Ye—no. Wait.”  
Seth gestured to her and, bemused, she stepped out of the circle to stand beside him. He gestured and snapped a command.  
Nothing happened.  
“Uh. Are you sure you drew the pentagram correctly?”  
“Master, you insult—“  
They both felt it. No sudden rush of infernal heat, but—a coldness. Still nothing stirred within the raw red runes. Not until the temperature slid down another thirty degrees. Then the floor rotted into a pure pitch black, spreading out into a perfect pool within the confines of the spell. The warmth continued to wither away, and the light began to go with it, the room dimming.  
“Oh, HELL, why would he bring him to a hell?!”  
"Oh, maybe he's bringing him to his mistress! A sweet offering of his taste before he can harvest his organs. In any case, shall I grab your coat, master?" Selene purred, smiling as she siddled up to him and clung to his arm.  
“Selene!”  
“Master~”  
“That’s a HELL, Selene! I can’t go into hells! I‘m a human, remember?!”  
“How do you know if you don’t try, master? And just think of poor Thomas, all alone,” she fluttered her lashes with every word. Seth gagged.  
“We have to find another way.”  
“Oh but master, master, please, this way is fastest~”  
“Why are you set on getting me to go to—“  
He paused. She smiled unnaturally wide. He pushed her away with a grimace.  
“Ughhh, fucking demons.”  
“That’s what I am~”  
Seth groaned and with a flex of his arm snapped the portal shut, the pentagram hissing itself out of existence and taking the hell with it.  
“Stop talking and follow me.”

Every one of Seth’s siblings had, at one point or another, been accepted into the halls of Hornmead. But not all of the siblings were treated the same.  
Seth strode past the dorms of his colleagues and into the heart of the college, Selene skipping along at his side. The lecture halls that began to rise around them were impressive, but they weren’t what he was after. Rather, it was an unusually exquisite set of apartments deep in the thick of them, set apart for those students who were most prestigious. Or the biggest pricks. Something like that.  
Seth barged past several nerds and strode down the hallway, heading for a suite in the far wing. The decor changed as they approached the last door; eyes engraved in wooden paneling, eyes on every inch, eyes that moved when no eyes were on them to follow the intruders.  
Seth slammed on the door.  
“Ezekiel! Open up!”  
No answer.  
“Ezekiel, this is SERIOUS—“  
“What?” An elongated hiss from within. Ah, he was home, good!  
“We need you to take us to uncle Asmodeus immediately!”  
“I’m busy, go there yourself!”  
And he meant it when he said he was busy. Busy watching as the blond incubus slowly trailed nips and kisses up the pale skin of his uncovered calf and thigh, eyes fixed on his and a devilish grin growing all the more at his mages agitated hiss. He gave his master's skin a soft lick, ever so close to his already oozing heat, but only close enough to tease.  
"Perhaps we should let him in, sweet master? As long as his disgusting wench stays outside, yuck!" He gagged at the mere thought of her, distracted. But not for long. The sight before him was too beautiful for that. He grinned again,slender fingers cupping his plump thighs.  
"After all, games of three are always fun to play~" And with that he leaned forward serpent tongue wrapping around the mage's cock and constricting while letting the mage watch the whole show. Ezekiel cupped hands to his face and tried to drown out a moan of pleasure.  
"Either let us in or I WILL suck both of your dicks!" An angry agitated hiss from a feminine voice outside, following by the clicking of her tail beginning to pick the lock open and Claude's terrified and disgusted screech, previous task entirely forgotten.  
At this Ezekiel finally shoved Claude aside, sitting up and bellowing.  
“If you come in here I will FUCKING DESTROY YOU.”  
“I’m coming in and then I’m COMING ALL OVER YOU!”  
Claude squealed like a dying swine. Ezekiel uttered what might have been a genuine curse and stood, yanking a robe around himself and stomping all his minor weight to the door.  
Seth pushed Selene back as it opened.  
“Why in the HELLS do you need uncle so badly?”  
“He kidnapped our boyfriend and he’s going to kill him!”  
At this Ezekiel went from agitated to interested, cocking an eyebrow.  
“And he wants to kill him because...?”  
“He’s a werewolf and super delicious or something, I don’t know, but it’s URGENT!”  
“...If I help, do I get a ride?”  
“Maybe! Sure!”  
Ezekiel looked away, mulling, then turned back.  
“Alright. But if uncle asks how you got there, blame Lucy! And don’t touch any shit but what you have to!”  
“Yes yes yes, thank you!”  
Ezekiel extended a hand, graceful fingers shaping designs far more intricate than those the two had used. A pentagram of wire red light sizzled its way into the far wall, the eyes crowding out of the way to make room. It opened on a dark corridor.  
Ezekiel pulled back, door slamming and locking.  
“Have fun! Don’t die!”  
And then no further noise but passionate moans.  
Selene was by Seth's side, tugging him to the new portal even as she asked excitedly.  
"Oh Seth, can I fuck your brother while he fucks Thomas—"  
"Absolutely not!" A screech from inside the bedroom while Selene giggled happily and answered with a disappointed little 'Awwww'.  
“Leave the homosexuals alone, Selene,” Seth sighed, wishing not for the first time that he’d been a Stag instead of a Horn. But more pressing matters were afoot. The gate Ezekiel had forged for them led into somewhere that was NOT a hell, and that was already a vast improvement. Seth slipped through the pentagram with his demon by his side, and the void sealed smoothly shut behind them.

His uncle’s lair was... unassuming. They’d appeared in what seemed to be the start of it—a simple room hewn into stone, with corridors drifting off in varied directions.  
A simple room in appearance only. Seth could already sense the dull tones of magic in every pore of the air. Ezekiel had given them a welcome guest’s way in, but any stupid bastard who barged in uninvited would have been dead already. Or worse. The feel of the sorcery was subtle, but Seth knew full well that his uncle’s magic was more than met the eye.  
“Uh. Well. Do you smell Thomas, Selene?”  
“This way~”  
She led him forward by hand, as if they were off for a merry walk instead of heading into the devil’s house. Seth trudged among behind her, reluctant. His uncle was... at least tolerant of him, so he wouldn’t kill him for the bother, right?  
Right.  
The first room was—oh, well, there was no getting around it, it was a torture chamber plain and simple. A very tidy one, which Seth could appreciate. Not a scrap of disembodied victim left anywhere! And all the vials of various unholy things so neatly organized, too! He pulled a purring Selene away from a rack of chains and whips and onward into the next room, and—  
“Oh, hell.”  
Not quite, although the number of demons might give the impression. It was a prison housing a most specific clientele. Cubi—male, female, younger, older, sharing only their starvation. Selene winced and drew closer to her mage, almost feeling their hunger stripping her dry. Those in the cages closest to them began to clamor, reaching adoringly for the human, offering promises of all they could do for him.  
“So, uhh, apparently my uncle has some kinks,” Seth managed, edging around the cages as he looked for his Thomas.  
“Ugh, what a sick old man. Let me tell you, sweet master, there’s a special place in hell saved up for him. Trust me, I have good sources” she informed him while she clung to him, for the moment too preoccupied with not letting any of her trapped brethren touch her or Seth to look for Thomas, hissing and snapping her tail at those who came too close.  
Seth, too, was fixated on the wretched bastards about them. And remained so, even as the seconds ticked and they should have been getting on.  
Selene spared a fraction of her attention to examine his face, and—OH NO.  
Ezekiel had told them to only touch that which they must, but this qualified, right? Seth’s fingers itched towards a lock. Selene’s own fingers caught him.  
“Seth, sweetie.”  
“Oh c’mon, Selene! Some of them are pretty hot! We can send the best ones back to the bedroom and the rest home to hell, huh? Stick it to my uncle for—“  
He yelped as Selene pinched and shook his cheeks rather too savagely. She gave him a terrifically sweet smile.  
“Master, dearest, as much as we demons love your juicy man milk, your flesh and bones have mana too. And these bitches be thirsty, but also be STARVING.”  
Seth turned from her to find every eye in the room on him. Every pupil constricted. Every mouth filled with knives.  
He shuddered and looked down.  
“Alright. Alright.”  
With that he began to inch along again, pulling carefully away from the demons reaching out for him, whispering.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back! And I’ll bring cum!”  
At the exit of such an unexpected meal the damned’s cries rose into screams and thrashings, throwing themselves against the bars—  
And abruptly going quiet. Cowering down. Shrinking away from them.  
No, not from them. From a pale limelight that had just begun to ooze into the room from the far corridor.  
Selene stopped mid step, head raised, nostrils flared. That SMELL! She started to pant as her tail became a squirming mess between her legs, heat oozing down.  
“Selene! SELENE!”  
Seth cursed and outright snatched her up, tossing the both of them down behind a cage in the far corner as footsteps filled the air.  
Selene had regained herself, lying still beneath her summoner, but still her tongue flicked endlessly out, taking down that taste. And the source of it was—  
A... demon? Magnificent horns crowned the head, plumes of acid green and ruby red and coal pitch black. But no, it was—  
It was his UNCLE, and yet it wasn’t. It was his uncle like he’d never seen him before.  
And those inhuman eyes were looking for them. They crossed row after row of cages, and his tongue tasted the air, just like Selene’s.  
Apparently any smell he found of them he assumed came from his own person. He tossed his head dismissively and began to peruse the rows. A little, shivering male, almost as small as Ezekiel, cried out and clamored at the bars as he approached, enslaved by the smell. The smell of POWER.  
“Poor, sweet thing. Was master gone too long? Hush now.”  
The locks clicked and the incubus sprang out and into his arms, coiling happily in. Not biting despite how starved he was. Well trained.  
Asmodeus cooed, hand slipping between his legs.  
“You’ll come with me today. You’ll never be apart from me again.”  
The incubus sighed and drooped into his arms, and Asmodeus departed back the way he had came, the sickening light going with him.  
Selene shook herself awake, trying to move on from the sight of that ass, and looked up at her master. Oh no, his condition had gotten even WORSE! He hadn’t looked this morally ill at ease since she’d first fucked him in the butt!  
“Master? Master!” A hushed but hurried hiss, Selene smacking his face repeatedly until he seemed to snap out of his trance.  
“Master hurry! We have to go find Thomas—bit first we should go watch them fuck~ I already sucked his cock and did him once, he’ll probably go only one more time before calling it a day and taking a nap,” she giggled, dreaming of the sight of that bare ass pounding away at the incubi he had taken.  
Seth’s answer was a less than enthusiastic huff, pulling himself to his feet and starting slowly in the way his uncle had gone. Such a bad master, not letting himself get caught up in the moment! Selene made a note to fuck the heaven out of him later and then followed attentively along. To her great sorrow Seth chose to follow only at the edges of that euphoric light, inching forward only when it did. To her greater sorrow, that light was soon to vanish.  
Asmodeus’ pace had been steady, but now it stopped, and a moment later it began to recede at shocking speed. Despite Seth’s attempt to stop her Selene scurried forward.  
Too late! The newest room contained only a massive array of pentagrams marked into the floor and materials to create new ones. Both Asmodeus and the lucky fucker he’d chosen were gone, the linger of sulphur making their destination clear. Selene sighed heavily, repeatedly, and only with Seth pulling her arm was she prompted to move.  
Thomas’ scent was close, now, which meant their fun was almost at an end. Although, since the end involved reuniting with a werewolf, maybe it didn’t mean that? Still, what she wouldn’t give to have banged that tasty old devil—  
Seth’s arm stopped her. She looked up.  
And there he was.  
Arranged on the far wall like a prized specimen. In Asmodeus’ eyes he certainly was. Something like vulgar veins glued him in place, tendriled around his limbs and torso and throat. More of them congregated on his arms. Like angel’s wings in arteries—the left ones seemed to be filling him with blood, dark and unhuman, and the right ones drew it out. A few inches had already filled into a great glass vat.   
Thomas appeared to be unconscious. Yet as sad a display as that was, it wasn’t why Seth had stopped her. It was the massive tangle of entrails all across the floor.  
A massive tangle of massive entrails; it was thicker around then Seth and Selene pressed together in places. A dragon’s? It was flecked with smears of blue red blood and pulsed softly as if it breathed.  
Selene sniffed. Her senses said demon—but whatever it was, there had been nothing like it in the sultry hell she’d emerged from.  
oh no, her poor Thomas! Asmodeus really was a disgusting old man. Wasting a werewolf like this! Her eyes left Thomas to better scan the room. The fleshy mass was strewn all over the floor. There would be no stepping over it to get to Thomas. Her hand settled gently on Seth's and as the mage looked down at her she smiled.   
"Master, please get our way back home ready~" With that she turned away and towards the wall, claws at the ready, easily slithering up and across the ceiling, scuttling around like a shadow until she had reached Thomas.  
She clung to the veins that held him down and looked more closely. Ugh, their puppy would need some patchwork done once they got him out of here—if they were able to get out of here at all. She reached out, poking tentatively, then cut through the first mass of veins with her claws, beginning at those that were draining him. No massive spurt of blood followed to suggest he would bleed out if she continued, no wince of pain from his still body, and so she got to work again, slowly and carefully beginning to cut him loose from the fleshy wall.  
Seth watched only the first round of cutting before turning to his own task. A dash of blood, a familiar array of symbols, every scrawl a step closer to home.   
Selene’s progress was more delicate. Every severed vein was its own risk, a game of cut-the-connection that she hoped didn’t end in a spray of scarlet. Her dear Thomas was too precious for that. Not the least because there were SO few werewolves left in the country! It’d be such a shame to—  
Thomas’ head jerked and suddenly he was staring at her. His body seized, panicked, his throat knotting with a fear to great to sound.  
She stared back—and reached. Soft, gentle, warm, her hand caressing his cheek, eyes fixed on his.  
"We're here, Thomas. We're here for you, and we're going home. Hold, still, hold quiet my dear, and it will all be alright" She whispered against his skin, leaning forward and granting him a kiss.  
And in answer—  
Thomas jerked his face away. She could both hear and see the straining of his breathing. A withheld sigh on her own part as she resumed her work. This really wasn’t the most romantic of settings, true, and her puppy had had a very bad afternoon. She’d make it up to him with a good dicksucking later.  
And, personal sorrows aside, she’d still achieved what she’d meant to. Her saliva was a sedative in its own right, meant to soothe the fears (and sexual hangups) of prey, and she’d delivered enough of it to quiet him. Thomas sagged back against his restraints, eyes still fixed open but barely so, and above all else, he was silent.  
His left half was done. Selene picked her way along the other tendrils encasing him, Thomas clumsily steadying himself against the floor, and then she moved to his right. These bled black when opened, but it was the infusing blood, not his own. So far, so—  
The light vanished. Selene had never needed light to see and did not need it now. She saw.  
The—head—that rose up from the entrails. A gash filled with flat grinding teeth. It had no eyes, but still it looked at her. She FELT it look at her, and she was afraid.  
It might have laughed. And then it turned, ponderously, towards where poor stupid Seth was working as desperately fast as he could to finish the portal in blind blackness.  
“SETH!”  
It ERUPTED at him. Foot after foot of that slimeslicked body, whipped around him, pulling him into the mass. Wrapping and wrapping and wrapping around him.  
“SELENE! HELP—HELP—OH GOD, HELP—“  
She tried. She was a blur of rage and teeth and claw, but it was like scrabbling at gristle. The folds of it rose up around her, pulsing, the stench clogging her senses.  
It WAS laughing. A slow and throbbing laugh as it turned its teeth to Seth, fitting them one by one around his skull as he screamed. Starting to press. He’d pop like a grape. She screamed for him, too.  
And something roared in answer.  
The devil whipped its head up, so fast it left bloody grooves in Seth’s cheek, but before it could respond further a mass of fur and malice bulleted into its brain. Thomas pinned what was left of the head to the ground, worrying it, his body aglow with the heat of magic.  
Another part of the entrails surged up, a ring of teeth set in flesh. It coughed and vomited out the ends of its upper half and the new mouth launched at Thomas.  
“BEHIND—“  
His senses were better than Seth’s; he caught it with a snarl, scrabbling it down against the floor and pulping it to pieces. Other mouthes began to form among the mass. The convulsions of it doing so let Selene and Seth loose, the succubi seizing her master and stumbling forward towards the hallway.  
“Thomas! Thomas, THIS WAY!”  
Thomas’ answer was another bellow and a headfirst attack on the next closest mouth. Seth’s hands slapped frantic at the stone wall, finding where he’d left off and resuming at breakneck pace, the runes beginning to flare to life. Selene screamed for Thomas again. He was enringed by faces, some starting to get a grip on him, chewing into flesh.  
The portal seated open. Seth whipped around, pulled Selene into a kiss, and with their magic combined snapped his fingers.  
Half the viscera burst into flames. The demon screamed through a dozen mouths. It wasn’t enough to kill, probably wasn’t even enough to maim, but it got its attention off Thomas—who promptly ripped into the nearest neck.  
“THOMAS!”  
Both of them, as one. And at this, at last, the werewolf turned to them. He lunged.  
All three rocketed out of the portal and into the far wall, the paint cracking under the blow. Seth shrieked the closing spell. The portal zinged shut—just as several pairs of teeth flew into view.  
And then they all lay there in a shuddering mass. Whoever resided in the bordering dorm was shrieking about getting them expelled. Thomas quaked and shrank, dimming down into a human, lying on the floor and oozing blood.  
Selene was the first to move, groaning in pain as she tugged herself to Thomas' unmoving body. He was oozing where the tendrils were attached to him, as well as where those nasty teeth had attached to his flesh. At least the damage seemed superficial. Selene sighed, gathering his face in her hands.  
"The things I do for tasty wolf cock…" A moment later she drew him close, like before, pressing her lips to his, but this time th purpose was different. When they were together, Seth would often draw magic from Selene for his own spells. In a way, she served as a bank for all the magic he himself couldn't hold. But although he often took, he had never seen her giving of her own free will. Except now, he could feel it, what magic she had left from her romp with his uncle, flowing into Thomas, chopped up tendrils falling away and withering as wounds began closing, stopping the flow of blood. She stopped then, crumpling down against Thomas and whining.  
"My mana…"  
Seth sighed through a smile as he knelt beside them.  
“You know, Thomas, even after all that, I’d still say you’re one lucky bastard.”  
“Damn straight.” Selene grumbled from her slump. Seth laughed and ran a hand from her hair to Thomas’.  
And he did not move. Selene lifted her head to join Seth in peering at him. The mage, of all things, was stiller and paler than before.  
“Thomas? Thomas—!”

“He needs to be exorcised.”  
For all his many, many, many failings, Seth had to give his brother credit where it was due; he knew infernal wounds and their treatment better than anyone else in all of Hornmead. While Raphael started over the preparations, drawing sigil after sigil around Thomas’ prone body, Seth enlightened him of the details. It was not a pretty story.  
“Kidnapping a student?! And the horns—my God—this is serious, very serious,” Raphael fretted, shaking his head.  
“But one thing at a time. Step back, Selene, this ritual is serious.”  
The pentagram plumed alive and Raphael began to recite holy verse. It wasn’t Seth’s first time watching an exorcism, but with someone he cared for at its center, it was a fair bit more nerve wracking than normal. His feeble attempts to comfort Selene were rejected as she pushed his head into her lap and started fussing over him instead.  
“Aha!”  
Seth jumped and hit his skull into Selene’s, both yipping. Thomas was still immobile, but something was shifting beneath the blanket covering him.  
The runes glowed sharper.  
“In the name of God—“  
Thomas screamed, a few wicked convulsions, and something else screamed as well. THINGS spurred out of him, tearing free of the skin—familiar things—smaller versions of the abomination they’d fought. They writhed around on the stone floor and sprayed the blanket and Thomas with blood.  
A few of them struck at the barrier, little wedge teeth gnawing at air.  
“Now don’t be afraid, they can’t get out—“  
Abruptly each of the worms turned head-first down and tunneled through the floor.  
Silence. Stares.  
“What the fuck.”  
Raphael shook himself all over and started waving his hands in the picture of panic.  
“Ok, do not panic, but that has literally NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! Still, uh, do not panic, DO NOT PANIC, we will just hunt them down and—“  
“Professor!”  
It was the stupid nerd from the next room over. He adjusted his stupid nerd glasses and continued to bitch.  
“Professor! I want those two—“  
A finger whipped in their direction,  
“Expelled! Aside from YET AGAIN damaging the integrity of the dorms, I’m pretty sure they’re involved in illegal summoning—“  
His bitching stopped as one of the demons burst up from the floor and burrowed into his torso. He went slack jawed and armed, staring into space.  
“Dear God! Alright now don’t panic, hold on, I’ll get it... out... what are you doing?”  
The nerd had turned to the wall and sunk teeth into his wrist. In a matter of seconds he’d flicked out a portal quicker than Seth had even thought possible.  
All three realized abruptly what he was doing and tried desperately to stop it, but it was too late. The runes flared alive and Asmodeus’ demon came screaming out to meet them.  
Raphael threw up a ward and the monstrosity bounced back, thrashing down the hallway and taking the nerd with it. Raphael yanked the door shut and a series of premade protective spells came alive.  
Not that it mattered for anyone but them. They could hear more screams in the hallway—silence—and then the awful hissing sizzle of more portals being opened.  
Raphael screamed and tore out his hair.  
“Panic! PANIC!"  
Selene didn't panic, instead she sighed, moving towards Raphael's desk and shoving his things off before propping herself up on it, purring.  
"Well, boys, which one of you would like to go out with a bang?~"  
VERY RUDELY, both males ignored her to focus on survival. Well, mostly Seth did; he shook his brother frantically and when that failed slapped him full in the face. Raphael shut up at that.  
“Contact White Church! RIGHT NOW! We have an emergency protocol, don’t we?!”  
“Ah yes—YES! Yes yes yes—“  
Raphael whirled around the room, seizing up a crystal sphere and screaming at it.   
“We have a full breach scenario! Send your best exorcist—exorcists—send all of them—SEND HELP!”  
A moment of silence and then…  
"Hornmead? Ugh… We'll see what we can do, I guess," Answered a voice not too enthusiastically from the other side of the crystal. Selene rolled her eyes and huffed and puffed and—Went very tense, eyes wide. A moment later she had scurried away, towards one of the windows, standing as close to it as she could without touching the magical seals.  
"Seth?"  
"Not now Selene—"  
"W-what's that light? I don't like it." The whimper in her voice caught her attention. It wasn't one of those teasing ones she used to lure in her victims. It actually, for once, seemed real. He moved to the window and looked out, and Raphael followed.  
"Oh that was fast! It's a holy barrier! They'll just exorcise all the demons—we're safe!"  
Selene outright whipped around and smacked him, hissing like a kettle while she grabbed the priest and shook him.  
"I am a demon you son of a bitch! Let me out! Let me out right fucking now or I'll eat your fucking dick off!" Hair flowing like snakes, pupils thin slits as she roared with the intensity of a being far bigger than herself.  
There was another sudden light, this time coming from inside the room, and their attention was diverted away from Raphael's imminent death and towards it. Sigils appearing in the wall by the crystal. A figure stepped through it, and then another, materializing in the middle of a conversation and into the room, dressed all in black, with a small golden insignia upon the neck of their shirt.  
"—literally full of demons, I mean, what did they expect? And then these pagan beasts call US to clean up the inevitable mess? Let them burn for a bit; there is a toll to pay in order to walk the path to redemption." The second and shorter one of the two spat, silver hair and eyes of mismatched color distracting away from the twin silver blades at his side.  
The other taller figure sighed dejectedly, shaking his head.  
"That's not very White Churchist of you, brother Artemis. Besides, that massive an exorcism would have all the possessed popping up in flames like smores at a beach camp, and we don't want that, do we?"  
"Well if it happens it was part of God's plan, wasn't it, father Nathaniel?" Instead of answering, the one called Nathaniel paused, spotting them for the first time. They stared at one another silently, and then Selene dropped Raphael and hid behind Seth, hissing like a kettlepot while Artemis narrowed his eyes and drew his swords..  
The tension was suddenly dissipated by the taller of the two striding forward and beaming at them. He took Raphael's hand and shook them vigorously, rattling the man where he stood.  
"Hello! You must be father Raphael, right? My name is father Nathaniel, and this is brother Artemis, we're here to deal with the possession outbreak—and oh, look at that! Is that—is she?—isn't she cute! You two must be really bonded together! Who's a good little demon? Oh I'm so glad we didn't run the smores protocol!"  
Behind him, Artemis rolled his eyes before moving away now that there was no threat, looking at the spells encasing the room before his eyes set on Thomas's still body and the pentagram around him.  
"I found the breach point, no wonder. What braindead idiot would use a flat barrier anymore? Spheres have been standard for years now. Ugh, I tell you, we really should have let this place burn"  
Seth’s eyes twitched up and down Nathaniel, one arm still shielding Selene, but at the man’s babbling enthusiasm his stance eased.

Not for long.

A scream. Seth cursed and clutched at his ears, Raphael wobbled, Selene flinched—and the holy men remained unphased. The abomination was outside, now; it writhed in angry circles, churning the earth to blood. Roaring.  
Calling.  
Students stumbled out into the yard, weakened steps before they collapsed. The smaller monstrosities erupted from their flesh and headed for their mother.  
There were thousands of them now.  
Tens of thousands.  
They squirmed together, roiling—  
And then there were two. The original and the fetid writhing duplicate its children had formed, moving in parallel, ripping sigils into the grass. The priests had stopped it from opening smaller doors to hell. So it would try something grander.  
"Oh, well, we better get to work. Bye cutie!" Nathaniel waved his fingers at Selene before stepping back and towards the door where Artemis was already waiting. They undid the seals and left the room together. A moment later Selene scampered out from behind Seth and followed, giggling happily.  
"Oh father, wait for me!~"  
The beasts were in the courtyard, working on its runes. A clumsy task when one had no limbs and only dull teeth to carve writing, but somehow it was managing.  
"Well, you have to give it an A for effort."  
"Father Nathaniel we are NOT here to sympathize with the enemy!"  
"I know, I know, I'll give it to you this one is a bad demon. Well, let's exorcise it so I can go see the other ones. There might be a repentant soul waiting for a chance to get on the right path!" Artemis rolled his eyes and said nothing. Nathaniel surveyed the thing's work a while longer before stepping forward.  
"It finished the circle, use that for your exorcism. I'll keep it in as you finish," He chirped, pulling sleeves back to reveal arms covered in black sigils. Artemis moved to pull out a book from amongst his robes, flipping it open and raising a hand towards the abominations, beginning to chant in latin. The circle the beasts had carved began to glow a bright white, the things screeching as if in pain as they reeled back, only to lunge towards the holy men. All that stood between the caster and the demon was the priest, barehanded, but as they lunged at him he remained calm, only moving when they were about to reach the edges of the circle and—outright punching the things back in. They reeled back as if hit by something of their own size, the spot where the priest had touched them sizzling and smoking, crackling up and going dark. More roaring, another attempt, and the same result, while more white sigils etched themselves around the circle, slowly encasing them in until it was complete. The things screamed, beating at the walls and wincing away as it burned, burrowing under the earth—and screaming again as the barrier met them there as well. Nathaniel now stood upon the other side of the pentagram, joining his comrade's chanting, the light growing. Selene hid behind a wall at the intensity of it, covering her ears at the rising screams. And then it was done, pure silence and an extrangely cleanliness in the air that had her coughing up and gagging.  
"Ugh, gross! I hate the smell of exorcism."  
“Stay here, Selene,” Seth murmured, trotting forward. His services had been unneeded for the battle—holy hells, they’d made it look so easy!—and he had no experience as a healer. Raphael had already dashed to the nearest student, the groaning nerd from earlier starting to move. He and the others had single exit and entry wounds. Thomas...  
Selene watched from behind her wall as Seth stumbled nervously up to the older priest, the man turning to beam at him.  
“P-Please—our friend upstairs—he was carrying a dozen of those things, he’s hurt worse than the people down here, he needs help!”  
A firm pat to the back that had him stumbling forward.  
"Ok course, son, let's go see your friend—Artemis let's go!" Grumbled disagreement from Artemis but he followed, not wanting to be stuck healing every other wounded heathen on campus. Besides, their exit door was upstairs as well.  
Selene on the other hand had not stayed where instructed, fluttering to the priest's side despite Artemis' hateful glares and gushing about how strong and capable Nathaniel was, standing as close as possible without being singed by the holy markings on his arms. But then they were upstairs, back in the room with Thomas, and the priest let out a horrified gasp.  
"Thomas!" A moment later he was by his side, holding a pale hand, the mage unresponsive.  
"Oooh I told them we should have brought a healing unit—Artemis come over here! Give me your hands!" His silver haired companion had been on his way to the portal, paused, sighed tiredly and moved back, standing opposite Nathaniel and lifting his hands while glaring.  
"Seriously? We're blessing patient zero? He probably brought it upon himself, fucked a devil or something—maybe even the one out there, disgusting pervert—" Nathaniel gave an indignant gasp, frowning and painfully squeezing the other's hands, making him yelp.  
"Thomas would never!"  
In the corner, Selene giggled, but the joke went over Nathaniel's head.  
"Now focus! If there's any young man deserving of a blessing it's him!" Artemis sighed again, but as the older man began his chanting he followed, a circle forming, glowing and scaring Selene to hide behind some furniture and hiss, to Artemis' satisfaction.  
Seth had no such aversion to holy magic, and watched closely as the dark blood that covered Thomas' body sizzled to form dark smoke and vanish into nothing, open wounds oozing black goop before they began closing fully, instead of clothing over like when Selene had transferred her magic to him. When their chants died down Thomas laid pale upon the floor, but completely unscathed. Nathaniel let go of Artemis's hand and knelt by him, gathering the young man in his arms carefully and nudging at him worriedly.  
"Thomas, are you alright?"  
And—for the first time since their escape—Thomas stirred. Seth let out a cry of elation and Selene hopped on the spot. Their beloved’s eyes flickered open—fixed on Nathaniel’s face.  
A cry of horror and shame. Thomas writhed loose of Nathaniel’s arms, coiling up on himself and oozing tears.  
“F-Father—father—I’m s-sorry, I’m so s-sorry, I’m so f-filthy—I’m s-sorry—“  
Seth and Selene moved forward immediately. Thomas caught sight of them and screamed.  
“Stay a-away from me!”  
The priest had moved to take his coat off as soon as Thomas had shrugged himself out of his hold. The mage didn't have the strength to shrug himself out of his hold again as he was neatly wrapped up in the man’s clothes and held close once more. Despite his cries of filthiness, Nathaniel cooed reassuringly.  
“There’s nothing filthy about you, Thomas. We cleansed you ourselves. There’s not a single demonic trace on you anymore.” That being taken care of, however, he turned to Seth and Selene, glaring at them in the accusatory way a parent might do after catching their child red handed in the midst of committing mischief.  
“Now, what did YOU do?”  
“Sodomy, probably,” Artemis’ most helpful comment as he watched the scene with some interest. Selene was the first to answer, gasping Indignantly.  
“Oh, Thomas how could you! After everything I’ve done! Slept with Seth’s disgusting, wrinkly, old, rancid uncle to make time for Seth to come and rescue, walked straight into that awful man’s nasty head quarters, fought a level 99 hell beast and spent my very own mana to heal your wounds—we have done nothing but protect you!” She cried, sniffling sadly while Nathaniel nodded sympathetically.  
Silence from Seth. Selene turned to see him making the absolute worst of all faces—shame.  
She stomped on his foot and hissed in his ear.  
“Don’t you DARE look fucking guilty!”  
And Thomas—Thomas was looking back at them with a lucidity he’d lacked since they’d caught him. The exorcism had pulled every last trace of her taint from him, and while she hadn’t make him do anything he hadn’t wanted, she’d certainly loosened his inhibitions.  
He turned and buried his face back against Nathaniel, shoulders hunched.  
“Please, p-please, I just want to go home.”  
"Finally, someone sensible! I'm going to open up the portal," Artemis said happily, turning towards the runes and beginning the incantation. And Nathaniel, well—he'd wanted to spend some more time in the academy, but his duty was to Thomas first. Sighing, he stood up, carrying the mage with him.  
"Alright alright, we're leaving." Selene glared directly at Seth while the three left, arms crossed over her chest, and once they were gone she hissed.  
"I am absolutely disgusted," before turning and stomping away.  
“Selene! Selene—wait!”  
He skittered after her, and Selene wouldn’t have stopped if he hadn’t stumbled in front of her and dropped to both knees. She could appreciate the view even if she scowled while doing so. He bowed his head.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Mhm.”  
Seth drooped further. Selene resolved herself not to be swayed by his cuteness and crossed her arms.  
“I just... think we moved too fast for him. We tried to save him, but were also the reason my uncle found him to begin with. He’s scared and hurt and I... I think we’ve lost him. And...”  
Seth’s eyes drifted to the ground.  
“I don’t want to lose him.”  
She might have teased him about being ‘in loooooove!’ If the situation had been another. As it was her own anger was too great to forgive her master just yet. She stomped her foot on the ground once more, huffing.  
“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have LET HIM GO if you didn’t want to in the first place! Because you know who else lost him? Me, and I also lost your uncle’s dick, and there’s only days before summer break and There are demon repelling wards all over wherever Thomas has gone to so be a man and GO.GET.HIM while I make do with your pasty ass virgin of a neighbor because I have given this my one hundred percent while you have been slacking, dear master,” she dragged out the last two words before stepping past him and leaving to make good on her promise, tail swishing like a whip behind her.  
“Selene! SELENE! You can’t be serious—anyone but THAT asshole! SELENEEE!”

She was serious. As he found out after he dragged himself back from White Church to find her slinking out of their neighbor’s bedroom, the prick passed out in pure bliss in the back.  
“SELENE! What happened to your standards?!”  
She set her arms on her hips as her tail twitched. Seth winced.  
“I... I couldn’t... I couldn’t even get near him, he didn’t want to see me.”  
He’d gotten close enough to see him sobbing through a stain glass window with some attractive slim blonde rubbing his back. The priests had told him he wasn’t wanted there and glowered til he’d slunk off. The whole place made him feel nothing but further guilt. Stupid masochists and their stupid holy arrangements.  
Selene was nonplussed by his squirming apologies. She stalked back to their room and threw herself on the bed.  
“Bring me men. REAL men. NOW.”  
“Selene—“  
“NOWWW!”

It took a dozen of Hornmead’s most muscular and magically inclined men before she allowed Seth back in her bed. His performance and apologies then earned her forgiveness, but it almost didn’t matter. The next few days were spent in a stupor, the sort of half-haze dream that befalls one when the life they’ve taken for granted is fundamentally changed. Seth found enough meals to sustain her, even if not as plumply as she’d like, and then final farewells and a final fuck and... it was over.  
Seth moved in a haze once he’d deposited Selene in the catacombs. He might have shuffled all the way home without a single cognizant thought if he hadn’t caught sight of a certain face and remembered one last thing to do before he departed.  
The nerd was standing in a group of lesser nerds, bragging about his brave confrontation with the Great Hornmead Demon (of 1357). Seth pulled up beside him and looked him over, making the nerd pause in his puffery.  
“Looks like you’ve healed up nicely.”  
The prick pursed his lips.  
“Yah, nice enough to FUCK your girlfriend.”

Seth left him hanging by his undergarments from the flagpole. Not his most professional work of art, but the little shit didn’t deserve his best.  
And then... four weeks of tortuous separation.

For Selene, most of it was spent dreaming, her body curled into a semi-conscious state meant to carry her through long stretches without prey. At one point Raphael kindly showed up and asked her if she had enough mana, at which she said she was still a little hungry and offered to suck his dick. He declined, but did bring her another dick to suck, which she appreciated. It made for a more comfortable break than she’d expected—at least physically. Internally...

Seth spent his weeks going through the motions of social life and keeping a restless eye on the news. His uncle never appeared to beat the shit out of them, but neither did Thomas choose to reappear in his life. Without him and Selene, the world felt...  
Of all the loneliness and boredom they had shared during their separation, perhaps their greatest shared sorrow was the lack of Thomas. When spring warmed the air and they were at last reunited, the joy of it faded faster than the last frosts. They’d only fucked four times before they felt weary, laying in bed together staring out the window, watching as old and new students continued to trickle in.  
They both jumped at a knock on the door.  
The black and silver uniform of Hornmead was so unassocciated with the face wearing it that it took them a moment. When it did both cried in unison.  
“Thomas—!”  
He held up a hand and both paused mid-pounce. He looked away, shuffled, started and stopped a few times before finally working up the courage to meet their eyes and speak.  
“Hello. My name is Thomas.”  
“Uhh...”  
Another raised hand, the two stopping.   
“Last semester I visited Hornmead and made some friends. Some very, very close friends. But a lot of things happened really fast, and... I was scared and I hurt them. And I regretted it and missed them ever since. But, I also wanted to take things slowly, at least at first. So—“  
And now the raised hand was extended to them. Thomas at last lost his nerve, looking away once more as tears gathered in his eyes.  
“So... can you... forgive me? Can we still be... friends?”  
Selene beamed, reaching out to take his hand—and pulling him in and close for a tight hug, purring while the mage squeaked as she pressed close.  
"Oh Thomas, you silly little pup—don't you know I hug all my friends?~" She looked up at him before he could answer, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"We've missed you so much! It's going to be hard to resist but…I promise I will try to be good, for you, Thomas"  
“T-Thanks, Selene,” Thomas stuttered, going red all over and fidgeting like a bird. No. Like a VIRGIN.  
It took EVERY LAST FIBER of Selene’s demonic being to not smile like a sociopath. Abruptly Thomas started.  
“Oh b-but I have to go finish checking in! I’ll s-see you later!”  
And then he was scampering off like the timid puppy he was. Selene sighed in contentment. Seth was popping up and down with delight.  
“Oh, I give it a WEEK.”  
“Please, dear. Five days at best.”  
In the end it took three—but Thomas didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment--they motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> I'm currently working on a spinquel to this, though the tone is very different. Hopefully I'll be uploading it in the next few months, it's about halfway done atm.


End file.
